Charlando con Lady De Flourite
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola y bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a: "Charlando con Lady De Flourite", talk show en donde nuestros queridos personajes anime, irán para resolver problemas que tienen con otros, con otros personajes que viven allá, en Fandom... En este fic, (que va a ser bien corto) encontraremos de todo, de todo un poco... Adultos, crossover, parodia, Sailor moon, Naruto, Inuyasha, BDZ, Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

No cabe duda que ir a _Fandom_ , que estar en aquel mundo de diversión, que estar junto a mis amigos y, junto a él, es una de las mejores cosas que puede haber en la vida. Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer y no hace seis meses, cuando estábamos grabando el programa, lo que pasó ese día. Es que, es increíble, ¿era nuestro primer día de grabación, al aire, y va y pasa eso? ¡Eso solo me pasa a mí! Bueno, aunque, en _Fandom_ , todo, todo puede pasar…

— Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos y bienvenidas a: _"Charlando con Lady De Flourite"._ Hemos creado este programa…

La cámara me enfocó a mí y luego a mi esposo.

—… Para ayudar a resolver todos aquellos conflictos que, por más pequeños, por más minúsculos que puedan parecer, son molestos y necesitan la ayuda de una persona que sea imparcial, que, en esta ocasión y por lo que dure el programa al aire, seré yo. Quiero darles una calurosa bienvenida, querido público, a este nuevo programa y quiero que por favor recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestros primeros invitados. Por favor démosles la bienvenida a: Naruto Uzumaki y a Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Un gran aplauso para ellos por favor!

Nuestros invitados en la tarima aplaudieron y aplaudieron con fuerza, con alegría mientras él, mi travieso novio, me miraba con diversión, con una gran sonrisa en ese bello y angelical rostro de niño bueno que tanto amo… Y seguía haciendo su trabajo inocente de todo lo que le pasaría ese día. Fye, estaba haciendo su acostumbrado trabajo de productor y director sin tener una sola idea de todo lo que le pasaría…. Estaba dirigiendo cámaras, sonido y personas mientras que yo, hacia lo que mejor sé hacer, animar a la audiencia, al público que ese día estaba súper emocionado y contento porque el chisme que les estábamos trayendo, estaba buenísimo…

Mientras la cámara enfocaba a Naruto, mientras lo enfocaba y Fye le decía al encargado de efectos especiales que pusiera bajo su imagen un letrero con el nombre de: "El demandante", Naruto, el muy atractivo Naruto, me respondía…

— Gracias por haber leído mi carta y más, por habernos invitado a su programa, señora.

— No es nada, Naruto y bueno, empieza pues a contar, porque me imagino que al igual que muchos de nosotros, tienes cosas que hacer. ¿Verdad?

— Sí, así es. En este momento la que está en el restaurante es Hinata pero, bueno, no me puedo demorar mucho porque a las tres salen los niños de la escuela y a ella le gusta estar en la casa cuando ellos llegan.

— Claro, claro, te entiendo y bueno, a lo que iba. Dinos por favor cuál es el problema que tienes con Sasuke que escribiste a nuestro programa en busca de ayuda.

— Ah, sí, lo que pasa señora es que…

— Me parece una completa ridiculez que me hayas, ¿demandado?

Me miró Sasuke con cara de: _What the fuck?_ Mientras leía el citatorio que le habíamos mandado a la casa.

— ¿Es en serio, Naruto? ¿Me demandaste por esa pendejada? ¡Es increíble!

— _Uuuuuu…._

— Sasuke, a mí, sinceramente me da más pena que a ti estar aquí pero, ¿Qué hacemos? Llevo seis meses esperando a que me devuelvas el dinero que te presté y, no, ya no puedo seguir esperando más y es por eso que busqué su ayuda y como dice ese papel que estás leyendo, —sonrió al ver con que dificultad Sasuke lo leía y no entendía nada— te demandé.

 _—_ _Uuuuuu…_

 _—_ _¡Mala paga!_

Dijo alguien entre el público y, como siempre, tuve que poner orden. A mí, no me gustan ese tipo de cosas y además, no podía. Ahora, que me he convertido en jueza, debo imponer la ley, el orden…

— Querido público, estimados televidentes en casa, en este programa está prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de provocación a nuestros invitados y, aunque no me gusta tener que decir esto, debo hacerlo. La próxima persona que vuelva a hacer un comentario como el de ahora, desafortunadamente tendrá que dejar el estudio. Por favor, dejemos que nuestros invitados nos cuenten qué es lo que está pasando y qué los trajo el día de hoy aquí.

— Vea, señora, usted puede ser muy bonita, y ser la mujer del señor Flourite pero…

— Sasuke, discúlpame pero me parece que fui muy clara cuando le dije a Naruto, en este caso lo llamaremos: "El Demandante", que era su turno de hablar, no el tuyo.

Y como dije que nadie podía decir nada porque si no nos tocaba sacarlo, pues no hubo burlas pero sí un silencio, un silencio casi que abismal…

— Señora, sé muy bien lo que dijo, y no quiero ser grosero con usted pero no me parece que…

— Por favor guarda silencio y deja que Naruto termine de hablar. Cuando él termine de darnos su versión de los hechos, será tu turno. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Hizo mala cara Sasuke, (mientras Naruto sonreía) y me respondió aunque no quería hacerlo…

— Tocará, ¿no?

— Muchas gracias. Bueno, volviendo con lo que nos decías, Naruto… ¿Decías entonces que Sasuke te debe un dinero desde hace cuánto? Cuéntanos por favor todo desde el inicio, por favor. Necesito tener muy clara las dos versiones para saber qué decisión voy a tomar.

— Bueno, verá, un día estábamos en mi restaurante cuando…

Naruto, nos empezó a contar qué era lo que había pasado con su amigo, con Sasuke, aquel día hacia seis largos meses. Nos dijo, y se veía que estaba diciendo la verdad, que un buen día, un viernes para ser más exactos, Sasuke llegó a su restaurante en compañía de su novia, junto a Sakura, y que después de una breve charla que habían sostenido mientras Sakura charlaba con su esposa y saludaba a sus hijos, él, Sasuke, le había pedido prestados cincuenta mil eurofics. Nos dijo, que había sido muy difícil para él haberle prestado esa gran cantidad de dinero pero que lo había hecho, que le había prestado sus ahorros, los que tenía para invertir en un nuevo negocio, porque le había apenado su situación. Dijo que hasta había tenido un problema con Hinata por eso y que era por eso, que ya cansado de llamarlo a la casa y que no le pasara, que harto de esperar su dinero y que ni los intereses le pagaba, que lo había demandado.

—… Y por eso estoy aquí. Yo entiendo que el negocio en el que él se metió no haya salido bien y que, es que hasta razón tenía Hinata.

Se empezó a reír y se reía con tanto gusto, que hasta me hizo reír a mí y claro, al público también. Naruto, se reía con mucho gusto pero a Sasuke, no le daba nada de risa… Es más, en ese momento no entendí por qué le había molestado tanto la risa de Naruto pero cuando lo explicaron, me dio más risa todavía…

— ¡No te rías mas, Naruto! ¡Ya cállate!

— Oh, vamos, Sasuke, sabes que es divertido, no lo puedes negar. — Se seguía riendo con mucho gusto, vaya que Naruto así, en elegante ropa, buen corte de cabello y sonriente, se ve muy lindo, muy _kawaii_ …— Es que, de verdad que no sé cómo fue que me dejé convencer por ti de que invertir en una marca de productos para la caída del cabello, para vender en Japón, en Japón en donde las personas tienen más cabello que un árbol hojas…

— ¡Naruto!

Se sonrojó Sasuke pero nosotros, mi marido, todo el equipo de producción, el público y yo, nos estábamos era muriendo de la risa.

—… Era buena idea. ¡Era de esperarse que fueras a la ruina, Sasuke! Ay, sí, te juro que si no fuera porque necesito ese dinero para la remodelación del local, no te cobraría nada.

¡Y no podía parar de reírse!

— Yo con gusto perdería ese dinero, no te cobraría nada porque el placer que me da poderme burlar de ti por eso, ¡no me lo da nada!

— ¡Maldito Naruto, ya cállate! Deja de reírte, idiota, que aunque no lo creas y aunque te de mucha risa, sí era un buen negocio. Lo que pasa es que nos equivocamos de mercado, y para poder comercializarlo en otro país, necesitaba unos permisos especiales, bastante complicados de conseguir, y más dinero que claro, que desde luego no tenía pero de que…

— Sasuke, Sasuke, hagamos algo, arreglemos de otra manera entonces. Mira, — lo miró con una relajada sonrisa en el rostro— yo lo único que quería con esto, con esto de que viniéramos a este programa, era que me dieras la cara.

— Naruto, lo que pasa es que…

— No te preocupes, —dijo relajadamente al verlo apenado— yo entiendo. Entiendo que haya sido difícil para ti perder todo ese dinero pero, entiéndeme tú a mí. Yo, soy cabeza de familia, tengo una esposa y dos inquietos hijos que mantener.

— Yo sé eso pero es que…

— Mira, págame lo que me debes de los intereses y la plata, la plata como tal que te presté, me las puedes pagar en cuotas mensuales, o como te quede más fácil, pero al menos necesito que me pagues los intereses porque con eso pienso ir al banco y pedir una refinanciación del préstamo. Ya no damos abasto en: "La casa del Ramen" y tenemos que hacer la remodelación cuanto antes. Tengo que ampliar el local, Sasuke, y tengo que hacerlo rápido porque puedo estar perdiendo a mis clientes por eso.

— Bueno, Naruto, me alegra mucho esa actitud tuya tan conciliadora, tan amable de tu parte pero… Ya hablaste tú. Ahora vamos a dejar que Sasuke nos diga qué es lo que pasa. Dinos, Sasuke, ¿Qué opinas de la propuesta que te está haciendo Naruto? ¿Si estas en la capacidad de pagarle los intereses para que él pueda ir y hacer la refinanciación del préstamo que tiene en el banco o no?

— Bueno, es que ese es el punto, señora, ese Naruto, ¡es un usurero!

Vaya, se alteró Sasuke, (más de lo que ya de por sí estaba) y salió de su cubículo con la firme intención de acercársele a un relajado Naruto para golpearlo. Bueno, como mi marido y yo ya tenemos experiencia en ese tipo de programas, como ya sabemos que en ese tipo de programas cualquier cosa puede pasar, les pedí a nuestros guardas de seguridad que lo detuvieran. Esa, los golpes, nunca es una buena forma de arreglar los problemas…

— ¡Goku, Vegeta, no dejen que se vayan a ir a los golpes por favor!

— Usted tranquila, señora. — Sonrió Goku mientras detenía a Sasuke y Vegeta, se hacía frente a Naruto para evitar problemas— Tenemos todo bajo control.

— ¡No, no, suélteme, señor que lo que ese ladrón de Naruto se merece, es que yo lo golpee por usurero! ¡Ladrón! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Es que tiene la desfachatez de hacerme venir a este programa, a dejarme por el piso, cuando es él el que está actuando mal?! ¡Eso es el colmo!

— ¡Oye! — Le dijo Naruto ya ofendido por sus insultos— ¿Y a ti qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cuál usurero? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Ah, usted puede creerlo, señora? Le hace uno un favor y resulta que el malo de la película, ¿soy yo?

— Naruto, tú ya hablaste. Te voy a pedir, al igual que lo hice con él, que por favor guardes silencio y lo dejes hablar.

— Claro, no hay ningún problema. — Sonrió— Como usted diga entonces pero, que se mida, ¿no? No tiene por qué tratarme tan mal porque aquí el único que ha perdido con todo esto he sido yo.

— ¡Mentiroso!

— Sasuke, por favor cálmate y si no te calmas y nos dices ya mismo por qué es que estas tan alterado, y por qué es que dices que Naruto es un usurero, tomo la decisión del caso y te pongo a ti a pagarle la totalidad de los intereses del préstamo que te hizo ya mismo, hoy mismo.

— Está bien, está bien, le voy a decir. Señora, si digo que Naruto es un usurero, es porque es la verdad. Es que, ¿usted puede creer? ¿Quién rayos es capaz de cobrarle a su amigo, a su amigo que en este momento tranquilamente podría declararse en banca rota, el 25% de interés, ah? ¡Eso ni los bancos oiga!

— Ah, no, Sasuke, ¿de qué me viste cara, eh? ¿De beneficencia? Yo necesito sacarle renta a todo lo que hago porque…

— Bueno, — volví a mi cubículo, que era una mesa como de jueza, con el martillito y todo, me senté, leí los apuntes que había tomado y dije mientras analizaba mis dibujitos, digo, mientras leía lo que había concluido del caso…— muchachos, la cosa esta así. Naruto, ¿tú tienes algún documento firmado por Sasuke? ¿Tienes algún documento, con su firma, acordando que iba a pagar el 25% de intereses sobre el dinero que le prestaste?

— Eh, bueno… No.

— Muy bien, gracias, Naruto. — Dije y anoté en mi hojita, en donde había varios corazones dibujados con las iniciales de mi Fye y la mía, ese dato— Sasuke, ¿Cuánto de esos intereses le has pagado?

— Le pague los primeros tres meses, señora. Le debo los cincuenta mil eurofics y los intereses de los últimos tres meses. Me atrasé porque, pues, no he podido volver a conseguir un empleo fijo y con lo que me gano de vez en cuando, pues es para pagar otras deudas que tengo por eso, por ese mal negocio en el que me metí porque Kakashi sensei me convenció.

— Ya veo, gracias Sasuke, ¿ves que sí se puede? — Le sonreí mientras mi Fye, que es tan híper celoso, me miraba reprobatoriamente. Es que, no lo podía evitar, ese par de tipos estaban muy bien arreglados y se veían re, re lindos, muy _kawaii_ …— ¿Si ves que sí se puede hablar sin gritar y sin insultar? Sasuke, ¿tú de pura casualidad no tienes algún recibo de esos intereses que le has pagado a Naruto?

— Claro, puede que no tenga mucha cabeza para los negocios pero, no soy tan imbécil del todo. Mire, —me mostró una carpeta que tenía sobre su pequeño cubículo de madera y en donde estaba de pie— aquí tengo los tres recibos que Naruto me firmó de los intereses, los altísimos intereses, que le pagué.

— Goku, ¿serias tan amable de traerme esa carpeta, por favor?

— Claro, señora. — Respondió muy sonriente mientras le recibía la carpeta a Sasuke y me la llevaba— Mire. ¿Necesita algo más?

— No, no, no, muchas gracias, Goku.

Me acomodé los lentes, le sonreí al amable de Goku mientras bebía un poco de mi agua y revisaba la carpeta que Sasuke había llevado. Luego…

— ¿Tú firmaste esto, Naruto?

Asintió.

— Bueno, pues les tengo buenas noticias, muchachos, ya he tomado una decisión.

— Por fin.

— Que bueno. — Exclamó un agotado Sasuke— Ya estoy harto de estar aquí.

— La cosa es así. Naruto, un interés del 25%, es mucho dinero.

— Pero, señora, a mí me dijeron que…

— Tal vez no lo hiciste de mala fe, es muy probable que no supieras que cobrar más de un 10% de interés puede ser catalogado como una estafa pero…

— ¡Ja! — Sonrió, por primera vez desde que llegó al programa, un cansado Sasuke— Lo sabía.

— ¿Puedo terminar de hablar?

— Claro, claro. — Se aclaró la garganta— Disculpe.

—… Pero, si tuvieras un documento firmado, un documento firmado por Sasuke en donde dijera que él se comprometía contigo a pagarte ese interés, pues él, por ley, tendría que pagártelos.

Le sonrió Naruto a Sasuke con suficiencia mientras él, Sasuke, que me miraba como si pudiera matarme, perdía la sonrisa que antes tenía.

— En el futuro, te recomiendo que cuando hagas algún tipo de transacción, sea un préstamo, una venta, una sociedad, lo que sea, todo lo hagas por escrito, con fechas y firmas porque de esa forma te proteges y no solo eso, te evitas este tipo de problemas.

— Gracias, señora, y créame, lo tendré en cuenta.

— Ahora, como no hay un documento firmado en donde se diga que Sasuke tiene que pagarte el 25% de interés sobre el préstamo que le hiciste, no puedo autorizar que te pague intereses sobre ese valor. Puedo autorizar que te pague lo justo, lo legal y decretado por ley, es decir, el 10%.

— Esta bien, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. ¿Tú, Sasuke?

— Si es lo legal, si es lo justo, yo con mucho gusto lo pago.

— Bueno, entonces vamos a anotar aquí que Sasuke ya le pagó la totalidad de los intereses a Naruto.

— Oiga no, no, no, ¿Cómo? No entiendo.

— Claro, Naruto, es simple. Tú le prestaste cincuenta mil eurofics, ¿verdad? Ok, perfecto. El 10% de cincuenta mil, son cinco mil; y Sasuke, según mis cuentas, te ha pagado un poco más de seis mil eurofics en los últimos tres meses.

Pobre Naruto, no me estaba entendiendo nada y por eso le pedí a mi Fye (que no podía de la risa por todo eso que estaba pasando) que me apareciera un tablero para poderles explicar mejor de qué era de lo que yo les estaba hablando.

Y cuando hice toda la matemática…

— ¿Viste, Naruto? A mí Sakura me dijo que yo era un bobo si pensaba darte toda esa plata de intereses y mira, te di más de lo que te tenía que dar y todo.

— Uy, Sasuke, de verdad que lo siento mucho pero, tú sabes que yo de esas cosas no sé. A mí Kiba me dijo que él le estaba pagando a Tsunade el 25% y que…

— Bueno, ¿más claro? Sasuke te pagó seis mil doscientos cuarenta y nueve mil eurofics en intereses, Naruto, cuando debía pagarte cinco mil. Entonces lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente. El excedente, es decir, lo que él te pagó de más, lo vas a descontar de la deuda inicial, o sea, — dije mientras hacia la cuenta en la calculadora— mil doscientos cuarenta y nueve mil. Lo que quiere decir que Sasuke ahora te está debiendo… Cuarenta y ocho mil setecientos cincuenta y un eurofics, Naruto. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron, eso ya parecía una clase de matemáticas.

— Bueno, entonces volvemos a lo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar. Sasuke, dadas tus actuales circunstancias, que dices que no tienes un empleo fijo, y que tienes bastantes compromisos económicos con varias personas, ¿entonces? ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Cómo le puedes pagar a Naruto lo que le debes?

— Bueno, pues ahora que no le tengo que pagar ese infierno de plata en intereses… Pues puedo organizarme y darle cinco mil eurofics mensuales.

— ¿Cinco mil mensuales, eh? Hmmm, eso quiere decir que le pagarías en un poco más de nueve meses; recordemos que ya no son cincuenta mil, si fueran los cincuenta mil, pues sería en diez meses pero como es menos….

— Listo, Sasuke, por mí no hay ningún problema. — Sonrió amablemente Naruto y fue hacia él para darle la mano— Entonces hagamos así. Yo, voy a pedir una refinanciación en el banco y con los cinco mil que me vas a empezar a pagar a partir del próximo mes, pues pago la cuota del préstamo.

— Me parece bien. —Estrechó la mano que Naruto le ofreció— En eso quedamos entonces pero…

Me miró.

— Sí, sí, aquí estoy dejando todo anotado. — Dije mientras trabajaba en mi laptop— Bueno, muchachos, me alegra que hayamos podido resolver este asunto de ustedes dos como personas civilizadas. Muchas gracias por haber venido al programa y, a más tardar la próxima semana, nuestro abogado estará visitándolos con una copia del acta, de lo que se acordó hoy, para que la firmen. Muchas gracias de verdad por haber venido a nuestro programa, por haber sido nuestros primeros invitados y espero no tener que volver a verlos por aquí por algo como esto.

— No, muchas gracias a usted por habernos invitado porque, pues, yo sí necesito la plata, he tenido muchos problemas con Hinata por eso pero…

— Ni hablar de los que he tenido yo con Sakura por lo mismo…— Dijo un más alegre Sasuke.

—… Pero los amigos, son los amigos. Me alegra haber podido aclarar esta situación con Sasuke porque…

Y es aquí donde todo, donde todo empezó a complicarse…

Resulta que, no se sabe ni cómo, ni por dónde pero al estudio había entrado un tipo, eso sí, que se podría de lo papacito que estaba, fuertemente armado preguntando por el de siempre, por el que no hace más que sacarme canas y dolores de cabeza. Al estudio había entrado un apuesto tipo con katana en mano buscando a Fye.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está el tal Fye D. Flourite?!

Aquel hombre, aquel hermoso hombre de cabello platinado y… Ay, sí, ¿no les parece que definitivamente hay hombres a los que las canas les queda muy bien? Bueno, pues ese era el caso de Yukito, como luego, después de que Naruto y Sasuke lo inmovilizaron, nos dimos cuenta que se llamaba. Yukito es alto, de contextura delgada y atlética (como me gustan los tipos a mí) canoso cabello corto, finas facciones y ojos color miel, uy, sí, un tipo divino, muy atractivo… Aquel bello, y enojado hombre de, yo diría, un poco más de treinta años, estaba que mataba y comía del muerto porque, y por lo que decía, Fye había hecho lo de siempre, meterse con la mujer equivocada…

— ¡¿Dónde demonios está ese maldito infeliz, ah?! ¡¿Dónde?!

— Oiga, señor, baje esa espada y cálmese que…

— ¡Quítese, niñito!

Le gritó Yukito a un amable Naruto, que no era tan niño como él creía… Muy pocos saben que Naruto, tiene veinte y ocho años… Lo que pasa es que como la esposa lo cuida tanto, le hace mascarillas y esas cosas, pues se ve así, muy joven y guapo…

— ¡Quítese o lo quito!

Naruto, que desde que se había acabado el manga no había vuelto a pelear, pues se emocionó ante su amenaza y después de hacerle un gesto a Sasuke que, claro, desde luego él entendió, empezó a pelear con Yukito que tenía esos bellos ojos color miel muy rojos, muy dilatados de la ira que tenía…. Para detenerlo. Y después de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con él, (cada uno de ellos, tanto Naruto como Sasuke) Sasuke inmovilizó a Yukito cuando logró hacerse tras él y con una llave, logró inmovilizar sus brazos; momento que Naruto aprovechó para usar su mejor técnica y desarmarlo…

— ¡Odama rasengan…!

Aquella esfera de energía azul pegó con la poderosa katana de Yukito y mandándola lejos, al otro lado del estudio, finalmente lograron desarmarlo mientras Goku y Vegeta (que volvían de la cafetería y de hacer lo de siempre cada vez que los contratamos, venían de comer hasta mas no poder) detenían a Yukito, evitaban que se moviera y se preparaban para sacarlo del estudio pero… Yo, que soy tan curiosa, no me podía quedar con las ganas de saber por qué es que ese hombre estaba buscando tan desesperadamente a mi novio.

— ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme, malditos orangutanes, que he viajado mucho, y desde muy lejos, para poder acabar con ese infeliz! ¡Que me suelten les digo!

— Señor, — sonreía Goku, adoraba ese trabajo porque ganaba bien y detener a nuestros invitados, era la cosa más fácil de la historia. A veces, cuando nos encontrábamos en la cafetería y nos poníamos a charlar, me decía que en muchas ocasiones sentía que nos estaba robando, me decía que le pagábamos muy bien por algo que era muy fácil de hacer…— por favor cálmese y evítenos el tener que noquearlo para poder sacarlo de aquí.

— Kakaroto tiene razón, insecto.

Dijo Vegeta después de comerse el último trozo de aquella dona.

— Ya cállate si no quieres que te callemos.

— ¡Da la cara, maldito idiota! ¡Aparece y ten los pantalones de responder por lo que hiciste! ¡Tienes que pagar por haberte atrevido a meterte con mi esposa y peor, por haberla embarazado….!

Y, claro, debí fue haberlo imaginado… Tenía que tratarse de eso porque Fye, por mucho que yo lo quiera, nunca va a dejar de ser lo que es, un perro de aquí a la luna…. Un perro mujeriego de lo peor…

— ¿Con que se trata de eso, no? Claro, tenía que tratarse de algo como eso. Fye, ¿es que tú no aprendes? Carajo, ¡siempre es lo mismo contigo!

— _Uuuuuu_

Se mofó nuestro público de nosotros porque, bueno, era por eso que Fye no había aparecido a detener a Yukito antes, estaba ocupado dando las indicaciones al equipo de producción para que finalizaran el programa. Ya que las cámaras no estaban grabando, sí se podían burlar de nosotros.

— Mi reina, mi amor, no te enojes que yo no sé de qué es que está hablando este tipo. ¿Cuál mujer, cuál embarazo? — Me dijo mientras intentaba acercarse pero claro, yo me le alejé— Tú sabes que yo ya no puedo…

Yukito, en definitiva es un hombre muy hábil, o muy tramposo porque no sé cómo pero logró soltárseles a Goku y a Vegeta cuando sacó un extraño artefacto de uno de sus bolsillos y lo apuntó hacia cada uno de ellos. Recuperando su katana y dando un gran salto para, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, cortarle la cabeza a mi marido, lo inmovilicé con mi energía, con la energía azul celeste que expulsaba por los tatuajes que Fye me hizo, y le dije sin siquiera pensarlo…

— ¡Fye es gay! Él, él no pudo haberse metido con su mujer porque él, es gay y desde hace mucho tiempo, señor. Por favor cálmese, se lo suplico.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Yukito, pero no solo él, todos en el estudio y más, Fye que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, podían creer que lo que yo acababa de decir fuera cierto. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio por aproximadamente un minuto hasta que volví a decir, antes de que a Fye le diera por hacerme quedar mal y peor, antes de que hiciera que lo mataran…

— Oh, Fye, ¿es en serio? Dime, ¿has vuelto a beber? Porque tuviste que haberte pegado la borrachera de tu vida para, según lo que dice este señor…

Mire a Yukito que ya había bajado su espada y nos miraba confundido, sin entender nada…

—… Haberte puesto a coquetearle a su mujer.

— Mi reina, yo no sé por qué…

— ¿Ah, no? Hmmm, —dije muy sonriente mientras me le acercaba y llevaba mi dedo índice hacia mis maquillados labios rojos— ¿Cómo que no, Fye? Tú, tú solamente te pones a coquetearle a mujeres cuando te pones así, hasta atrás de la borrachera. Mira, mira lo que lograste, que este elegante señor… —le sonreí con coquetería a un confundido Yukito que no entendía nada— se viniera hasta por aquí a buscarte.

— Señora, ¿de dónde saca usted que este tipo es gay, ah? ¿No será que usted me está mintiendo para eso, para salvarle la vida a este infeliz?

— Oh, no, para nada…—Lo miré y le sonreí— Mire, señor…

— Yukito.

Me extendió una mano y yo, desde luego, la estreché.

— Soy Yukito Fuhikawa y vengo de un mundo muy, muy lejano porque mi hechicera, mi hechicera de confianza, me dijo que había visto a ese sujeto en los sueños de mi esposa, de Penélope que desde que este tipo llegó ese día a mi reino, ha empezado a actuar muy extraño.

— Mucho gusto. — Sonreí— Soy Lady De Flourite y soy la conductora de este…

— Momento, momento, momento, ¿acaba de decir De Flourite? ¿Eso quiere decir que usted es…?

— Sí.

Sonreí con gusto, con mucho orgullo mientras a Fye le provocaba era matarme.

— Soy la esposa de Fye y, bueno, siento mucho cualquier inconveniente que mi marido le haya causado pero, por favor, le pido una disculpa en su nombre porque estoy segura, estoy completamente convencida que todo se trata de un error.

— Discúlpeme pero, cada vez entiendo menos. ¿Al fin qué es? ¿Es su esposo, o es gay?

— Ambas. Verá, lo que pasa es que…

Y cuando terminé de explicarle que Fye se había casado conmigo, (legalmente) hacia un año a manera de favor para que yo pudiera conseguir la residencia en _Fandom…_

—… Y por eso fue que accedió a casarme conmigo. Fye, Fye es un gran amigo y yo lo quiero mucho, muchísimo, señor; a pesar de que me haga este tipo de cosas a cada rato. Se supone… Que él debe hacer ese tipo de cosas para, ya sabe, para despistar a los medios y evitar que sepan cuál es su verdadera condición pero, a pesar de eso, y de que a mí no me importa que él sea gay y se acueste con cuanto tipo le gusta en cada viaje que hace….

— ¡Oye! — Se enojó Fye (mientras todos nuestros amigos se reían) y fue tanto, que hasta apareció su báculo y empezó a acercárseme— Ya es suficiente de todo esto. Dejó de ser gracioso hace rato y te voy a pedir que…

— Hmmm, no sé pero no, no me lo creo.

— ¿No me cree? Bueno, le voy a demostrar que es cierto, señor Yukito. — Le sonreí con picardía, con maldad…— Fye no es solo un perro de lo peor que se acuesta con cuanto chico le guiña el ojo, oh, no, no es solo eso… Aparte de fumador, bebedor, de que la única relación duradera que ha tenido hasta ahora ha sido conmigo, de ser un despilfarrador de dinero y un adicto a la moda, le encanta cantar y se sabe de memoria las canciones que todo gay, debe conocer.

Y, empecé a cantar para demostrarle a Yukito (aunque no era cierto) que Fye era más gay que un timbre.

— _Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es…. y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé…._

— _Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder…_ — Empezó a cantar él (que se sabía la letra de memoria por el musical que tuvo que dirigir como favor para Sakura, por su ahijada que le rogó que le ayudara con la obra de la escuela)

— _Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer jamás…._ — Canté yo para ayudarlo.

— _¡Libre soy, libre soy…! ¡El viento me abrazará….! ¡Libre soy, libre soy….! ¡No me verán llorar….! ¡Firme así, me quedo aquí, gran tormenta habrá….!_

Fye empezó a cantar y mientras cantaba la canción, que se sabía de memoria gracias a todo lo que tuvo que trabajarla para eso, para no decepcionar a nuestra pequeña ahijada que lo adora, Yukito sonrió, guardó su katana en el compartimiento que tenía anudado a su cintura y dijo mientras Kurogane, el mejor amigo de mi marido, no lo podía evitar, se reía sin parar…. Yukito dijo, mientras Kurogane ya lloraba de la risa que le daba estar viendo todo eso…

— Es cierto, este hombre no puede ser más gay. Mis disculpas por, por haber irrumpido en su programa, señora de Flourite, pero es que mi hechicera jamás, jamás se había equivocado antes y…

— No se preocupe, señor, ¿puedo decirle Fuhikawa-san?

— No, no, nada de eso. — Me sonrió y dijo mientras se me acercaba…— Solo Yukito, hermosa y elegante señora.

Tomó una de mis manos y mientras se hincaba ante mí, me la besó con caballerosidad, como todo un hombre y un caballero de verdad…

— Encantado de conocerla y, vaya, no puedo creer que un gay…

— ¡Oiga!

—… Tenga una esposa más bella que la mía. Es un gusto conocerla y, de nuevo, perdóneme por todo lo que hice, no era mi intención dañar su trabajo y mucho menos...

— Oh, no, no tiene que disculparse y, si no es mucha indiscreción de mi parte, ¿podría preguntarle de dónde viene? ¿Podría ofrecerle, igualmente, que a manera de disculpa mi marido y yo lo acompañemos a donde lo tengamos que acompañar para que pueda regresar a su hogar?

— Bueno, eso sería muy amable de su parte, señora, gracias.

.

.

Al otro día, después de que tuve una pelea horrible con Fye por eso, porque lo único que se me ocurrió para salvarle la vida (de la ira de Yukito y de su katana) fue decir que era gay, al otro día y antes de empezar con el programa, me haló aparte y me dijo como si la culpa de todas las idioteces que hacia la tuviera yo y no él…

— Ahora y como por tú culpa no sé hasta cuando voy a tener que seguir fingiendo que soy gay….

— Oye, ¿Cómo que por mí culpa? Oh, no cariño… Nada que ver. ¿Yo que culpa tengo de que tú, de que tú seas tan, pero tan perro, que te haya dado por meterte con la esposa del rey de uno de los mundos más peligrosos que has visitado hasta ahora, ah? Ah, no, yo te estaba salvando de la ira de ese señor y, ¿es así como me pagas? ¿Culpándome a mí de tus estupideces?

— Mi reina, mi amor… ¿Es que no se te podía ocurrir otra forma de ayudarme?

— Fye, eres un irresponsable de mierda, de lo peor. Tú, tú mejor que nadie sabe que mi poder, que la energía que manejó, es inestable. Por eso y por qué no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder controlarlo, fue que hice lo que hice. Le dije Yukito que eras gay porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió para salvarte y para calmarlo a él. Ahora que el aparato que le permite viajar entre mundo y mundo se le haya dañado… Y que no pueda regresar a su reino sino hasta dentro de un mes, hasta que su hechicera le mandé uno nuevo, eso no es culpa mía.

— Pues sí, y te agradezco que seas así, que hagas hasta lo imposible por ayudarme pero, ¿no tienes una idea de lo que me has hecho, verdad?

— Fye… —Dije mientras él, me abrazaba por las caderas y me miraba a los ojos con mucha tristeza— Ya no molestes que tenemos que…

— ¿Qué voy hacer todo un mes sin ti, ah? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que voy hacer ahora que te dio por invitar a ese tipo a quedarse en nuestro departamento? No, no vamos a poder hacerlo porque…

— Sí, —dije con la misma tristeza con la que él lo había dicho— yo sé, mi _neko_ pero… Esas son las consecuencias que tienes que pagar por ser así como eres, tan irresponsable. Ahora vete, vete que ya tenemos que empezar con el programa de hoy. Ah, pero antes de que te vayas…

— Sí, sí, alza las manos y dime, ¿azul claro o azul oscuro?

Lo miré con suficiencia y él de inmediato entendió.

— Está bien, azul oscuro.

Fye, me vistió con un elegante vestido, (ceñido al cuerpo) azul oscuro, azul rey para ser más exactos, y zapatillas del mismo. Vistiéndome y maquillándome, como era su costumbre, a su antojo, saludé a Yukito mientras nuestros invitados de ese día iban ingresando a sus cubículos y después de haber sido vestidos y maquillados por nuestra encargada de vestuario y maquillaje, entraron después de haber estado en un camerino con Daidouji.

— Yukito, buenas tardes, no pensé que fueras a venir al estudio. Como esta mañana que salimos del departamento te veías tan plácidamente durmiendo en el sofá cama…

— ¿Reina?

— Sí, —sonreí con gusto mientras Fye, se alejaba rápidamente porque toda esa situación le molestaba— es así como me dicen todos mis amigos, todos los que vivimos aquí, desde que a Fye le dio por empezar a llamarme así.

— Bueno, pues el apodo no le queda nada mal porque, es eso lo que parece.

Vaya, pero que coqueto… Me sonrió con mucha, mucha coquetería mientras me tomaba una de las manos…

— Parece una antigua reina mitológica… Buenas tardes, reina, y decidí venir porque, bueno, no soy mucho de estar encerrado en una casa; y menos en una tan pequeña como en la que viven ustedes, con el perdón que me merece su "esposo"

Nos soltamos a reír por igual.

— No te preocupes y por favor, toma asiento que ya vamos a empezar.

Y cuando ya todos estuvieron listos, los invitados en sus pequeños cubículos de madera de pie, yo en mi supuesta mesa de jueza y los invitados en la tarima…

— En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos….

— Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, querido público en el estudio, televidentes en casa, y muchas gracias por su fiel sintonía. El día de hoy tenemos unos invitados muy especiales que, como lo dice el título del programa: _"Charlando con Lady De Flourite",_ han venido a eso, a charlar conmigo para poder darle una pronta solución a su problema. Démosles por favor una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro programa a Diamante Black y a Serena Tsukino de Chiba. ¡Un gran aplauso para ellos por favor!

Nuestro público aplaudió con bastante fuerza pero, y por si las moscas, manteníamos una máquina de aplausos para eso, por si necesitábamos intensificar los aplausos con ella; como tuvimos que hacer ese día porque, bueno, quien estaba ahí, en calidad de demandado, era nada más y nada menos que Diamante Black, que no es que sea muy querido en _Fandom_ que digamos…

— Hola, Serena.

— Hola, reina. — Sonrió Serena— Gracias por haber leído mi carta y claro, por habernos invitado a tu programa. Es que, reina, ya no sé qué más hacer para que Diamante entienda que...

— Bueno, por lo que veo así es…. Hola, Serena y no te preocupes, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por resolver el problema que están teniendo el día de hoy. Muy buenas tardes, Diamante.

— Hola, reina. — Me sonrió como siempre, con coquetería mezclada con galantería— Siempre es un gusto verte…

— También me da gusto verte pero, bueno, ¿te parece si primero empezamos por Serena? Las damas…

—… Siempre van primero. — Me guiñó un ojo muy coqueto— Claro, adelante, no hay ningún problema.

— Adelante, Serena. Dinos, ¿Qué te trae a nuestro programa el día de hoy y más, a demandar a Diamante?

— Bueno, verás, lo que pasa es que….

Y cuando terminó de contarnos, y mientras yo seguía anotando cosas en mi laptop, Diamante dijo…

— Lo siento mucho, Serena, pero las cosas no son así. Todo el mundo aquí sabe que yo, ¡yo conquisté ese planeta y tu reino!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Eso lo hiciste en un futuro, que aún no tenemos, y además, tanto en el pasado como el futuro te…!

— Silencio, silencio los dos, por favor. —Les pedí mientras golpeaba mi martillito sobre la mesa— Tranquilos, muchachos y, bueno, a ver si entendí bien. ¿Entonces tú estás demandando a Diamante, Serena, porque él alega ser el propietario de Tokio de Cristal, el del siglo treinta, el segundo milenio de plata?

Serena asintió.

— Bueno, déjame y lo anotó aquí entonces. Causa de la demanda: Legalidad de la propiedad llamada: Tokio de Cristal del siglo treinta, segundo milenio de plata.

— Es que eso, ¡eso es absurdo reina! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Eso en qué cabeza cabe, ah?! ¡Ah, sí, en la de un loco como Diamante!

— ¡Oye! — Golpeó su cubículo Diamante con una mano y la miró con seriedad— ¿Cómo que absurdo, Serena? No, tiene toda la lógica del mundo porque, guau, pero que mala memoria tienes, preciosa…

— Diamante…

Hacia coraje Serena que ya estaba hasta roja de la ira tenía...

— Por si no lo recuerdas, el conejo viajó al pasado a buscar tu ayuda y la de tus sailor amigas porque mi familia y yo, con ayuda del gran sabio, conquistamos el planeta y más, Tokio de Cristal del siglo treinta. Legalmente es mío porque yo, lo conquisté primero que tú.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Si te estas escuchando, Diamante?! ¡Piensa antes de hablar oye!

— Ya deja de gritarme que yo a ti, no te estoy gritando ni mucho menos insultando. Es más, hasta acepté venir a este programa a hablar de algo que está más que claro. Para mí, no hay nada que discutir porque está más que comprobado que Tokio de Cristal del siglo treinta, lástima que la futura tú le dio por decirme que no porque si no, allá estaría con ella y no tendríamos esta absurda discusión…

— ¡Ya deja de decir idioteces, Diamante! ¡Ya cállate que por simple lógica, lunático, el Tokio de Cristal del siglo treinta, y mucho menos el segundo milenio de plata, es tuyo!

— ¿Cómo qué no? A ver, a ver reina, decide tú porque sinceramente, ya estoy cansado de pelear con Serena por lo mismo. Necesito que legalices la titularidad de esa propiedad porque cuando llegue el siglo treinta, que ya casi, me voy a ir a vivir con Esmeralda a ese palacio. Ya estoy cansado de pagarle arriendo al gran sabio, tengo más de treinta, ya es hora de tener mi casa propia.

De verdad que yo no me quería reír porque, pues, el tema que estábamos tratando era muy serio pero, es que sí, estos personajes y, sus absurdos problemas, me hacían reír a cada rato…

— Bueno, ya escuché lo que tenía que escuchar y ya identificamos cuál es el problema, el problema es que ninguno de ustedes sabe quién es el legítimo dueño de Tokio de Cristal pero eso, como casi todo lo que tiene que ver con este tipo de problemas, se resuelve muy fácil. Diamante, ¿tienes algún documento firmado por la Neo reina Serena, en donde diga que el segundo milenio de plata, es decir, Tokio de Cristal, te pertenece?

— Pues… Por la Neo reina Serena no, pero sí tengo un documento firmado por el futuro rey Endimión.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Casi se nos desmaya Serena pero, bueno, menos mal que para eso los tenemos, Goku atajó su caída.

— ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Diamante?!

— Sí, —sonrió con mucha maldad— te explicaré. Bueno, como imagino ya todos ustedes saben… Incluida tú, Serena, la Neo reina Serena cayó en un profundo sueño cuando el cristal de plata actuó y la protegió de nuestro ataque, ¿no?

— Ay, Diamante, —dijo Serena con fastidio— dime algo que no sepa, por favor…

— Perfecto, que bueno que eres bien consciente de eso porque fue gracias a eso, gracias a que la Neo reina Serena y sus sailor scouts estaban dormidas, que yo fui con el gran sabio que, no sé si sabias pero es abogado…

— ¡¿El gran sabio es abogado?!

— Sí, —sonrió muy maldadosamente— así es. El gran sabio es un excelente abogado, y uno muy tramposo también, no te imaginas todo lo que le pago de arriendo, y redactó un documento que le hicimos firmar al rey Endimión a cambio de que no le hiciéramos nada más al milenio de plata y mucho menos, a su esposa y las sailor scouts que, uy, estaban bien dormidas.

— No, no, eso no puede ser. ¿Y a mí porque el rey Endimión no me dijo nada cuando estuve por allá?

— Como te digo, ¿tú tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron dormidas tu futuro tú y las sailor scouts? ¡Un montón! Durmieron tanto que, bueno, hasta me aburrí de esperar a que algún día despertaran y por eso viajamos al pasado. La idea era conquistar también la tierra del pasado para, ya sabes, para hacerlo completamente oficial pero…

— Momento, Diamante, momento porque eso, aunque tú tengas un documento firmado por el futuro rey Endimión que, Vegeta, —lo miré mientras él, me miraba con extrañeza— ¿me puedes pasar ese documento que Diamante tiene en la mano, por favor?

— Venga usted por él si lo necesita, ja, ¿Qué tal?

Contestó como era él, con una grosería mientras se reía pero….

— ¡Oiga! ¡Quieto pues, señor productor, que el contrato que tenemos es para cuidar de que todos estos insectos que vienen a su programa no se terminen matando, no para estar de mandaderos de su mujer!

— Ay, Vegeta, — ser reía Goku (mientras iba con Diamante y le recibía la hoja que yo necesitaba) de ver a Vegeta con los pelos parados de la fuerte descarga de energía que Fye le dio por lo que me había dicho— no seas fastidioso y haz tu trabajo, ¿no? ¿Qué tanto te cuesta?

— ¡Kakaroto!

Gritó Vegeta con enojo mientras Goku, y solo por lucirse, hizo su tele transportación y me llevó la hoja que yo necesitaba.

— ¡Siempre haciéndome quedar mal, insecto!

— Tenga, señora. ¿Necesita algo más?

— No, no, muchas gracias Goku y como tú sí eres lindo conmigo…—Le acaricié el varonil rostro con dulzura— No te preocupes, yo, personalmente, me voy a encargar de que te ganes el bono este mes.

— ¡Qué bien!

— ¡Ah, demonios! —Maldijo Vegeta— Y yo que necesitaba ese maldito bono para los regalos de navidad.

— Gracias Goku y, a ver… Aja, lo que me imaginé. Bueno, Diamante, lamento mucho informarte que este documento que tienes aquí, no tiene ninguna validez legal; ni aquí, ni el milenio del plata del siglo treinta.

— ¡Ja! Lo sabía…

— Oiga, no, no, no, ¿Cómo? Pero si el gran sabio…

— Sí, sí pero es que este documento está redactado como si el rey Endimión fuera el legítimo dueño de Tokio de Cristal del siglo treinta y, que pena me da decirte esto pero no, eso no es así.

— ¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Pero si la Neo reina Serena estaba…!

— Tú mismo lo dijiste, Diamante— Sonreí al verlo tan ofuscado— La Neo reina Serena, y sus sailor scouts, estaban era dormidas, no muertas; además, aunque así hubiera sido, igual te daría. Mira, es sencillo. El segundo milenio de plata es una herencia que Serena recibió de su madre, de la reina Serenity. ¿Eso se entiende, verdad?

Asintieron los dos.

— Perfecto. El milenio de plata, tanto el del pasado como el del futuro, el del siglo treinta, le pertenece a Serena y si ella se llegara a morir, lo cual no fue y no es así, todas sus propiedades, sus pertenecías, pasarían a un proceso de sucesión que, te digo más para que veas, no es así tan fácil como te lo hizo creer el gran sabio cuando te redactó este documento; que a todas estas... ¿Cuánto te cobró por redactarte este documento, Diamante?

— ¡Mucho! ¡Maldito infeliz pero…! Bueno, explícame tú entonces porque cada vez entiendo menos. Yo creía, porque eso fue lo que me explicó el gran sabio, que al no estar la Neo reina Serena, el segundo milenio de plata y Tokio de Cristal del siglo treinta eran del futuro rey Endimión y que por eso y si él nos firmaba…

— No, no porque aunque la Neo reina Serena hubiera muerto, el futuro rey Endimión no estaba en la capacidad de firmarles nada. El segundo milenio de plata, y todo lo que le pertenecía a la reina, debía entrar a un proceso de sucesión. Un juzgado y un juez, debía empezar con un proceso para repartir sus bienes entre el rey Endimión y su hija, es decir, Serena Elizabeth Chiba Tsukino, alias: El conejo, como le dices tú.

— ¡Carajo! No pero, ah, ¿Cómo así? ¿Entonces no tengo nada? ¿Ese papel no tiene ninguna validez?

Negué con la cabeza.

— Lo siento mucho, Diamante, pero así es. Es que, es medio enredado pero la cosa es así; es que son dos propiedades diferentes en una. El segundo milenio de plata, le pertenece a la Neo reina Serena, y Tokio de Cristal, al futuro rey Endimión. Cuando ellos se casaron, otra cosa muy diferente hubiera sido sino se hubieran casado, ambas propiedades pasaron a ser de los dos, una sola, y aquí dice, en este documento dice muy claramente, que el rey Endimión te cede Tokio de Cristal y, él no podía hacer eso porque como se casó con Serena y tuvieron a su hija…. Ya sabes. Bueno pero, hay algo que no entiendo, —me reí, es que no lo podía evitar más, para mí todo eso era muy gracioso— a todas estas… ¿Ustedes por qué es que están discutiendo por algo que todavía no ha pasado? ¿Por qué pelean por saber cuál de los dos es el propietario del segundo milenio de plata del siglo treinta y más, de Tokio de Cristal?

— Eso es lo mismo que le he dicho a Diamante, reina, hace como dos meses, cuando un día, y mientras grabábamos una escena, él empezó con ese cuento. Yo no sé él por qué es que se ha puesto en ese plan y…

— Serena, tú, tienes una brillante carrera y desde hace muchos años. Tienes a un famoso esposo que no conforme con salir todos los meses en las portadas de: "Los más churros de _Fandom_ ", tiene una muy buena carrera como médico y es reconocido en todo el mundo. En cambio yo, yo por otro lado…

— Diamante, yo no sabía que…

— Yo por otro lado me enfrasque en papeles de "villano" y cada día es más difícil para mí conseguir un empleo decente, en donde me paguen bien y pueda con los gastos, con todos los gastos de mi casa. Gracias a Kami que a Esmeralda no le gustan los niños porque si no, mejor dicho…

— Ay, Diamante, yo no tenía idea de que era por eso y, pues y si no te molesta, podemos redactar un documento, solo que esta vez entre los dos, —sonrió al igual que él lo hizo— en donde diga que yo, Serena Tsukino de Chiba, y futura Neo reina Serena, voy a velar por ti y por toda tu familia.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás diciendo, Serena? Porque tú sabes que tu marido no me quiere pero para nada y…

— Ya veré como arreglo con él pero, ¿sí? ¿Estaría bien si redactamos un documento, firmado por los dos, en donde diga que ni a ti ni a tu familia le va a faltar nada, absolutamente nada, cuando estemos en el siglo treinta, en el segundo milenio de plata de esa época?

— Claro, con razón eres la única que puede manipular el cristal de plata. — Sonrió y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas ante la pena que le daba toda esa situación, su piel se erizó ante la bondad de Serena— Tienes un gran corazón. Está bien, muchas gracias por tu generosidad, Serena.

Salió de su cubículo en hincándose ante ella, le tomó una mano y besándosela con caballerosidad, le dijo de rodillas a ella y con los ojos cerrados…

— Muchas gracias por ser tan buena, tan bondadosa, futura Neo reina Serena… Te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Y cuando Fye me hizo la señal para que terminara con el programa de ese día... Salí de mi mesa de jueza, con martillito y todo, y dije después de dejar por escrito todo lo que ellos acordaron…

— Muchas gracias, querido público, televidentes en casa, y a ustedes, muchachos…

— No es nada. —Sonrió Serena— Gracias a ti y, no sabes qué alivio siento ahora que por fin pude resolver esto, ¿no crees, Diamante?

Él asintió.

—… Por haber estado con nosotros en el programa de hoy. Recuerden, respeten para que los respeten, edúquense lo mejor que puedan y que Kamisama nos y los proteja siempre de todo mal y de todo peligro. Muchas gracias y, ¡hasta el próximo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

— En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos….

— ¡Hola, hola! — Saludé como siempre, muy elegantemente vestida (por mi novio, que cada vez que me vestía le reafirmaba a Yukito lo que él, supuestamente era, que era más gay que Albert, personaje de: _"The BirdCage"_ ) — Hola y sean bienvenidos, estimado público, televidentes en casa, a un programa más de: _"Charlando con Lady De Flourite"._ Muchas gracias a todos los televidentes que nos han escrito pero, lo lamento…

Hice cara de falsa tristeza…

— Este programa solo puede resolver problemas de las personas que viven aquí, en _Fandom_. Gracias por todas sus lindas cartas felicitándonos por el programa y créanme, mi esposo y yo, trabajamos mucho para que así sea. Muchas gracias por su preferencia pero, ¿les parece si les damos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados del día de hoy? ¿Si? Oh, sí…. —le guiñé un ojo a la cámara que Fye me señaló— Imagino que están locos por saber quiénes serán nuestros invitados el día de hoy. Démosles por favor un gran aplauso a Darien Chiba y a Nanami Woka, alias: Ojo de pez. ¡Un gran aplauso para ellos por favor!

Nuestro público (sobre todo el femenino) estabas más que inspirado porque quien estaba ahí, en persona, en carne y deliciosos huesos, era nada más y nada menos que: Darien Chiba, que el doctor, el más apuesto galán de _fics_ y, dicho por la misma revista, el tipo más churro de todo _Fandom_. Todas nuestras invitadas y, ¿para que se los voy a negar, ah? Yo también, estábamos felices de verlo ahí; así el motivo por el cual estuviera ahí, fuera una completa ridiculez…

— Bienvenidos a nuestro programa de hoy, Darien.

— Señora. — Me saludó como es él conmigo, amablemente pero con seriedad— Buenas tardes, reina. ¿Cómo ha estado?

 _—_ _¡Awwwwwwwwww!_

Gritó una de las chicas del público… Luego se le sumó otra y dijo mientras le arrojaba su sostén rojo de fino encaje…

 _—_ _¡Te amo, Darien, te amo mi amor!_

— Muchachas, niñas del público, por favor, no más de esas cosas que la temática de este programa es muy seria y además si siguen haciendo eso, Darien se enoja y es tan capaz que no vuelve al programa. Por favor, seriedad pues que estamos es trabajando. — Luego volví a mirar a Darien que le daba aquel sostén rojo que le cayó en la cara a Goku para que se lo devolviera a la chica que se lo había lanzado— Hola Darien, buenas tardes para ti también, Nanami que, guau, no sabía que te llamabas así, mucho gusto.

— Mucho gusto, reina, y no, muchas gracias a ti por haber leído mi carta y más, por habernos invitado a tu programa.

— No es nada. — Sonreí pero, bueno, a ustedes, que son mis amigas, sí les puedo decir la verdad. Yo, aunque me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Fye, los invité al programa porque pues, porque cuando leí el nombre de Darien en aquella carta con esa demanda tan absurda, no lo pude evitar. Lo invité a ir por eso, de pura maldad y porque lo quería ver— Gracias por estar aquí pero, bueno, ¿les parece si empezamos?

— Se lo agradecería mucho, señora, porque a las cuatro tengo una cirugía y, bueno, son las dos. No me gusta llegar tarde a ninguna cita, menos si es a una cirugía.

— Claro, claro, Darien y bueno, entonces como las damas siempre son primero… Empecemos con Nanami, ¿te parece?

Darien asintió con una leve sonrisa en esos bellos y provocativos labios…

— Muchas gracias; típico de un caballero como tú. Nanami, — La miré mientras ella no le quitaba la mirada a Darien que, uy, sí, es que ser tan bello debería ser hasta pecado… Ese día estaba más irresistible que nunca…— cuéntanos por favor, muy brevemente, ¿Qué es lo que te trae el día de hoy a nuestro programa y más, a demandar a Darien?

— Señora, reina, lo que pasa es lo siguiente.

Dijo y después abrió una carpeta en donde tenía muchos, muchos papeles…

— Yo, yo desde que trabajé en la serie haciendo ese personaje de: Ojo de pez, pues me enamoré de Darien y por más médicos que he visitado, no importa los medicamentos que he tomado ni todas las veces que he estado internada en hospitales psiquiátricos… Por mucho que lo he intentado, no he podido olvidarlo.

— Aja, ya veo pero no entiendo, Nanami. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que tú lo estés demandando por…?—Tomé mis apuntes y salí de mi cubículo para ir con ella…— ¿…belleza extrema? Es que, de verdad que no entiendo. ¿Podrías explicarnos, por favor?

— Sí, verá. Lo que pasa es que…

Y cuando nos terminó de explicar que si Darien no fuera tan bello como lo era, si no fuera tan galante, tan exageradamente bello y tan espectacular, ella no estaría tan loca por él como lo estaba; es decir, como aun lo está… Nos dijo…

— Y es por eso que estoy aquí. Quiero que Darien Chiba deje de ser tan lindo como es porque si no, voy a terminar volviéndome completamente loca.

Bueno, no sé ni cómo explicarles el silencio que hubo cuando Nanami terminó de decir aquello. Ta vez podría catalogarse como, ¿incomodo? Bueno, tal vez… Pero lo que dijo Darien cuando ella terminó de hablar, y para quebrar ese incomodo silencio que se había formado porque nadie quería hacer sentir mal a una pobre loca que, pues, ¿Qué culpa tiene? He conocido a muchas, a muchas mujeres así, completamente locas por él… Entre todas esas yo; claro que cuando conocí a mi Fye, y después me casé con él, pues todo eso cambió. Por fin pude olvidarme de él porque cambié una obsesión por otra….

— ¿Es en serio, señora? ¿De verdad? Reina, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo aquí.

— Pues sí, Darien, yo entiendo pero es que…

— Discúlpame, Nanami, pero yo no tengo la culpa del, por lo que parece y nos estas diciendo, grave trastorno mental que tienes. Te recomiendo que no busques ayuda psiquiátrica sino psicológica porque lo que tú tienes no es locura, es solo un desorden mental y para no eso no hay nada mejor que un psicólogo. Yo podría hablar con un muy buen amigo mío que es…

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto, Darien, porque no soy solo yo! — Dijo con las manos apoyadas sobre su cubículo de madera y mirándolo a los ojos— ¡No soy la única que está a punto de perder la cabeza por culpa tuya! ¡Tengo testigos que están igual o peor que yo!

— ¿Testigos dices, Nanami?

— Sí, sí señora. — Me miró esa vez a mí— Y como me imaginé que nadie me iba a creer, pues decidí invitarlas y mire, ahí están.

Señaló la tarima del público.

— ¿Pueden venir?

Asentí.

— Neherenia, Galaxia, vengan por favor.

En pequeños y unos muy, muy provocativos vestidos, ambas arregladas mujeres subieron al escenario y fueron con Nanami que se veía como pálida, se veía un poco enferma esa pobre loca... Claro, es que con esa cantidad de medicamentos, psiquiátricos, que tomaba, pues es hasta comprensible…

— Bueno, ¿Quién de ustedes quiere hablar primero?

— Os empezaré yo entonces, reina. — Dijo Neherenia mientras me miraba— La verdad es que sí, anda, tía, esta pobre chica está a punto de volverse loca y todo es por culpa de la belleza esa de Darien Chiba, de nadie más.

— ¿Sí? Bueno, explícanos eso por favor, Neherenia, porque pues, me da mucha pena con ustedes mujeres pero nadie tiene la culpa de nacer bello. Él, es un hombre muy atractivo. ¿Qué culpa tiene de ser irresistible y volver loca a más de una?

— ¡Pero claro que tiene la culpa! — Exclamó molesta— Por Dios, joder, es que, ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo que hacen todos los tíos, como él, que se casan, ah? ¿Por qué no dejó que esa insoportable de Serena lo afeara?

— Hmmmm, interesante, interesante…. De hecho es una pregunta bastante interesante, Neherenia.

— No, y lo peor no es eso, reina. — Dijo una sonriente Galaxia— Lo que hace más difícil que uno, que uno no pueda dejar de pensar en él, en esos bellísimos ojos azul zafiro que derretirían al mismo cielo….

Dijo y giró el rostro para mirar a un sonrojado Darien…

— Es él, su forma de ser.

— ¿Cómo así? Explícanos eso por favor, Galaxia.

— Sí, así como se lo estoy diciendo. Darien Chiba, es el hombre más caballeroso, dulce, amable y tierno que jamás he conocido en mi vida… Oh, es que es más que ideal, es perfecto…

— Eh, bueno…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso, reina?

— Bueno, como imagino muchas de ustedes saben… Mi esposo y yo hemos trabajado con casi todos los personajes de la serie, especialmente con Darien y Serena y, aunque alguna vez vi a Darien así, así como lo ven ustedes en este momento…

Sonreí porque ninguna podía dejar de mirarlo con "amor"…

—…Con mucho amor, casi que con devoción, luego me di cuenta que es una persona como cualquier otra y es más, puede llegar a ser bastante fastidioso cuando se lo propone.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Hicieron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras Darien, mi marido y yo, nos reíamos.

— No, no, eso no puede ser. Darien, es el tipo más híper _kawaii_ de todo el universo y….

— Puede que sí, Nanami. — Sonreí mientras me le acercaba a Darien y nuestros guardas de seguridad (o sea Goku y Vegeta) las rodearon porque les vieron las negras intenciones de acercársele a Darien— Darien es un hombre como ningún otro pero…

— Si lo está diciendo por todos los problemas que hemos tenido cuando a usted, señora, le da por ponerme actuar esas escenas eróticas que tanto le gusta escribir, y que yo tanto odio grabar, yo…

— No es solo por eso, Darien.

No lo podía evitar, todo eso me daba mucha risa…

— No lo digo solo porque… Es que todavía no le veo el problema. ¿Cuál es el problema con grabar las escenas eróticas si todas, todas en las que te pongo, son con Serena? Yo nunca te pondría a hacer ese tipo de cosas con nadie más que no fuera con ella, con tu esposa, corazón.

— ¡Oiga!

Se quejaron ese trio de locas mientras, como muy pocas veces en la vida lo conseguía, hacia reír a Darien con todo eso.

— Ah, sí, y ni se quejen mujeres que, ¿Qué hacemos? Acéptenlo de una buena vez. Darien Chiba le pertenece a una y una sola mujer, y esa, es su esposa; o sea Serena. Aquí no hay nada más que hablar, te niego la demanda, Nanami y haz lo que te está diciendo Darien. Consigue ayuda psicológica porque, por experiencia propia, te digo que se puede superar. Olvidarse de Darien es difícil pero de que se puede, se puede.

— ¡Que pérdida de tiempo!

Exclamó Nanami bastante molesta mientras salía del cubículo, tiraba su carpeta lejos y sus amigas, o sea Neherenia y Galaxia, trataban de darle ánimo.

— ¡Gracias por nada!

— Goku, Vegeta, acompañen a las señoritas a la salida, por favor.

— Eso sí que me va a dar mucho gusto, mujer vulgar. —Me dijo Vegeta mientras cargaba a dos de ellas (a Neherenia y a Galaxia, Nanami estaba como más difícil y por eso se la dejó a Goku) como cargando dos costales de papa— ¿Obsesionarse por un tipo? ¡Ja! Ni que se viera tan bien, me veo mejor yo cuando me corto el pelo.

— No seas mentiroso, Vegeta, y dime, — se reía Goku de Vegeta— ¿tú qué dices? ¿Será que si la noqueó para que deje de joder y ya sabes, la podamos sacar de aquí más fácil, me meto en algún problema?

— ¡Suélteme, suélteme, maldito idiota, que yo tengo que ir con Darien! ¡Tengo que aprovechar que lo tengo tan cerca y robarle un beso!

— Dale un golpe en la nuca, como si fueras a pegarle a una hormiga, para que se calle y deje de joder. Eso sí, Kakaroto, no te vayas a exceder porque si la matas, grave. Nos demandan y ahí sí que ni Shenlong nos salvaría de esa.

— Muy bien, como a una hormiga entonces.

Y mientras Goku golpeaba con extrema delicadeza a Nanami para poderla sacar del estudio y poderla subir al taxi que la llevaría a ella, pero no solo a ella, a su casa, yo le decía a Darien aprovechando que lo tenía ahí, en vivo y en directo…

— Gracias por haber venido al programa, aunque fuera por esa bobada, y entonces qué, Darien. ¿Si has pensado lo que Fye y yo te estuvimos diciendo el otro día o no? ¿Definitivamente no te interesa? Mira que mi Fye, la semana pasada estuvo con el estúpido ese de Yagami y estamos a esto, a esto de que los Gremmory nos digan que sí.

— ¿Qué tanto _lemon_ le metió esta vez a eso? ¿En esa segunda parte también me toca hacer como en la primera, grabar escenas eróticas con Serena?

— Pues… Sí pero son solo como…

— Hmmm, no sé, no sé. — Dijo mientras salía del cubículo y se preparaba para irse— Tendría que hablarlo con Serena porque…

Y mientras yo intentaba convencer a Darien de que no fuera así, que si nos salía el contrato con _Fanfiction TV_ para grabar la segunda parte de: "El Caballero", nos dijera que sí, Yukito le decía a Fye…

— Oiga, señor, ¿usted cómo hace para vivir y más, para dormir con una mujer tan bella como esa sin hacerle nada, ah? Eso tiene que ser una tortura, ¿no le parece?

Yo sí vi que él hizo mala cara pero, obvio, no se me pasaba ni remotamente por la cabeza el porqué.

— ¿Sabe que sí, Fuhikawa-san? — Le respondió Fye entre dientes mientras me miraba como siempre que yo estaba cerca de Darien, con desaprobación— Es una verdadera tortura…

— Oiga, ¿Cómo?

— Digo, —dijo acordándose de su "condición" — quiero decir que es una verdadera tortura responder a esa pregunta; no es el primero que me la hace. Es desgastante tener que estarle diciendo a, ya sabe, a los que sí saben que soy gay, que dormir con mi reina es como dormir como con mi hermana. Es agotador tener que estar fingiendo todo el tiempo algo que no soy…

— Claro, claro, me imagino.

Sonrió mientras, según Fye y por lo que me contó, Yukito no dejaba de mirarme.

— Bueno, pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si es tan desgastante estar fingiendo ser algo que no es, ¿Por qué no lo dice y ya? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

— Si yo llego a digámoslo así: "salir del closet", a mi reina automáticamente la sacarían de _Fandom_ y no, yo no puedo permitir eso. Yo, a esa mujer, — se me quedó mirando fijamente mientras yo me despedía de Darien y este se iba— la quiero demasiado.

— Completamente comprensible, Fye, es una mujer increíble.

— Lo es. —Sonrió— Me hace reír como nadie y es una muy buena amiga. Gracias a ella, aunque parezca contradictorio, puedo ser realmente yo.

— Muchas gracias, querido público, amables televidentes en casa, por haber estado con nosotros el día de hoy y no lo olviden. Respeten para que los respeten, edúquense lo mejor que puedan y que Kamisama los proteja siempre de todo mal y de todo peligro. Muchas gracias y, ¡hasta la próxima, nos vemos después!


	4. Chapter 4

**_15/11/2016_**

 ** _Hola, hola mis queridas amigas, lectoras, y locas :P jajaja, hola y, pues, dicen que desde que las excusas se inventaron todo el mundo quedó bien pero, de verdad que no es una excusa, es la pura verdad! :D Cindy sabe, porque vivimos en el mismo país, valiente gracia... ¿No, Cindy? jajaja, bueno, pero volviendo con lo que queria decir... Ayer lunes, que era el día que tocaba publicar, pues fue festivo; y ni sé qué era que estábamos celebrando, por cierto, ¿tú sabes, Cindy? jajaja, porque yo no. Oki, pues que fue festivo y nada, me fui con mi mamá, mi cuñada, mi hija y el canson de mi sobrino a comer un helado, mi sobrino, nos hizo pasar vergüenzas a todo lugar al que fuimos (es que después nos dio por dárnoslas de turistas por el pueblo y salimos a caminar y a tomarnos fotos) pero la pasamos bien, me distraje un rato y eso es lo que importa :D Entonces como ayer fue festivo... Y hoy fue como un lunes y, bueno, ocupada, heme aquí, que después de dejar la pereza a un lado a causa de la gripe... Estoy aqui publicando un nuevo capitulo de este fic conrtito que escribi asi, porque la inspiracion me atacó, jajaja :D_**

 ** _Antes de irme y dejarlas con el capitulo de esta semana... Queria recomendarles un shot que me recomendó Nana que por cierto, ¡Gracias Nana! Ay, sí, hace rato, pero rato, no leía un buen lemon, uy, jajaja, ¡espectacular! el shot de esa nena. La cosa es esta, la chica, escribe hermoso pero... Su tema es Naruto, le gusta es Naruto pero, uy, no, yo no me he visto la serie pero si esos pendejos hicieran lo que hicieron Tenten y Neji en el shot de esa nena... ¡Me la veria, sin dudarlo ni un instante! jajaja._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por léeme, sí, si eso es leyéndome, no se imaginan como soy charlando en vivo, hablo mas que un perdido cuando lo encuentran :D jajaja, debe ser por eso que escribo tanto, en fin... Besos! Espero les guste el capi de hoy._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

— Hola, hola y sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a un programa más de: _"Charlando con Lady De Flourite"._ Muchas gracias a todo nuestro amable público, que está aquí en el estudio, a nuestros queridos televidentes, que nos ven a través de sus televisores, laptops o celulares desde sus casas, y como ustedes vinieron fue a ver y más, escuchar a nuestros invitados de hoy, pues pasemos entonces a darles la bienvenida pero antes de eso… Quisiera mandar un mensajito, corto, muy cortito, a un buen amigo mío.

Miré hacia la cámara que Fye me señaló.

— Seiya, lo siento mucho pero eso que me estas pidiendo no lo puedo hacer. Sí, es correcto lo que me dices. Yo soy de: _"Realidad"_ pero, cariño, allá no soy tan famosa como lo soy acá; además, allá no tengo título de jueza, allá no es tan fácil ser juez como aquí. Aquí y gracias a que mi Fye, es mi Fye, pues yo solo hice un curso de cuatro horas, consigné el dinero en la cuenta que me dijeron y, ¡voila! Jueza, mi amor. —Me reí y todos los demás conmigo— No sabes con que gusto me gustaría poder demandar a Naoko por, ¿Cómo es que me dijiste en la carta que me mandaste?

Dije y me acomodé mejor los lentes para leer la carta que sostenía en las manos.

— Ah, sí, por indecisa asignación de género. Obvio, es completamente comprensible que te moleste que la creadora del programa, o sea Naoko, no se haya decidido nunca si tus hermanos y tú eran o no eran hombres pero... Claro que te entiendo, corazón, pero ahí ni yo, ni prácticamente nadie de mi mundo, de: _"Realidad"_ es mucho lo que pueda hacer. Gracias por escribir al programa y si tienes algún problema, si hay algo en lo que necesites ayuda pero, ojo, que sea algo de acá, con mucho gusto te ayudamos. Chao, corazón, te mando un besito muy cariñoso. Bueno, entonces ahora sí. —Le sonreí al público y claro, a la cámara que Fye me señalaba— Démosles por favor una gran, una calurosa bienvenida a: "El gran sabio" y a los hermanos más malos del universo. ¡Un aplauso para el gran sabio y para los hermanos Black por favor!

Como, bueno, como se trataba de ellos, y casi nadie quiere a los villanos, pues nuestro público no quiso aplaudir pero, no sé si se los dije antes pero, ¿creo que sí les dije, verdad? Pues sí, eso tuvimos que hacer. Como a nuestro público no le dio la gana de aplaudir, Goku y Vegeta tuvieron que encender la máquina de aplausos y no solo eso, tuvieron que ponerla a su máxima potencia…

Y cuando creímos que era suficiente recibimiento, me ajusté los lentes y fui con alias: "Los demandantes" para decirles y preguntarles…

— Hola, Zafiro, hola, Diamante, buenas tardes y bienvenidos al programa.

— Hola, reina. — Sonrió esa belleza de Zafiro cuando me saludó— Buenas tardes, y, vaya… Ni para que te pregunto cómo estas porque eso, para cualquiera que sea un buen observador, es más que evidente.

— Zafiro….

— Ya, ya, ya Diamante que la verdad es la verdad, hermano. — Río mientras todos los demás, entre esos incluida yo, nos reíamos de lo que Zafiro había dicho— Así a ese señor le dé mucho coraje cada que alguno de nosotros le dice algo a su: "Reina", la verdad, es la verdad; y la pura verdad es que la reina, es eso, una reina hermosa, muy hermosa…

— Gracias Zafiro pero, no me digas eso que si me sigues diciendo eso, voy a terminar por creer que es cierto.

Zafiro solo se encogió de hombros y después sonrió.

— Gracias por estar aquí, muchachos y bueno, ¿Quién de ustedes me quiere decir por qué es que están aquí en calidad de demandantes? ¿Por qué están demandando al gran sabio?

— Ah, pues muy sencillo, reina. — Contestó un muy sonriente Zafiro— Pues resulta que yo la semana pasada no estaba aquí, en la ciudad. Andaba de viaje con Petzite visitando a sus primas que nos invitaron para unas ferias pero, ¿de qué me entero al regresar? ¿Usted puede creer que ese papel que el gran sabio nos redactó, y por el que nos cobró un montón de dinero, era más falso y más inútil que una moneda de cuero? No, es que todavía se me hace difícil de creer.

— Ah, sí, ya me acordé.

Me reí de ver a Zafiro tan confundido.

— ¿Hablas del documento que él les redactó y que ustedes le hicieron firmar al futuro rey Endimión, verdad?

— De ese mismo. Reina, ¿tú tienes una idea de todo lo que Rubeus, las muchachas, mi hermano y yo, tuvimos que trabajar para pagarle a este señor lo que nos cobró por ese documento? ¡Mucho!

Yo no me quería reír pero es que de verdad, de verdad que no podía evitar hacerlo.

— Oye, Zafiro, no te las vengas a dar de santo que….

— No, no, gran sabio, las cosas no son así. Mi mujer, mi hermano, mi cuñada, en fin, todos nosotros, tuvimos que hacer de todo un poco para poder reunir el dinero que nos pediste que porque, y según tú: "No se trata de cualquier cosa, se trata de la titularidad de todo un planeta" Entendimos que teníamos que pagarte todo ese dinero, que desde un inicio nos pareció demasiado, porque se trataba de un planeta, de nada más y nada menos que del milenio de plata del siglo treinta y, ¿con qué carajo me encuentro al llegar de viaje? ¿Con que ni dinero ni planeta? ¡Olvídate!

Se exaltó Zafiro y por eso Goku tuvo que intervenir.

— ¡Tú a nosotros no nos vas a ver la cara, olvídate gran sabio!

— Zafiro, hermano, ya cálmate que, —señaló con la mirada a Goku. Diamante, sabia lo fuerte que era Goku, no quería que le terminaran pegando a su hermano por una bobada de esas— ya sabes, tranquilo.

— No, no y no, Diamante, que se olvide. No contento con cobrarte a ti todo eso de arriendo, que de todos nosotros, eres tú el que más paga….

— Pero es que es una zona exclusiva de la ciudad, además es estrato…

— Como sea, no contento con todas las estafas que hace, ¿nos va a hacer esto y se va a quedar tan campante y como si nada? No, y definitivamente no. Reina, es por eso que estamos aquí. Mi hermano y yo, es decir, sobre todo yo, estamos aquí porque queremos que el gran sabio nos devuelva el dinero que le pagamos por ese documento que, como ya sabes, no nos sirvió para nada.

— Bueno, gracias por decirnos la razón por la cual están aquí pero como en todo caso se debe escuchar ambas partes… Entonces vamos a darle paso a la versión del gran sabio. ¿De acuerdo?

Zafiro asintió mientras Goku lo soltaba.

— Buenas tardes, gran sabio, y bienvenido al programa, es un gusto tenerlo aquí.

— Buenas tardes, reina y, no te preocupes. — Sonrió y, bueno, es que el gran sabio es un hombre muy, muy atractivo. De pronto las que vieron el programa: "Sailor moon al desnudo" sí recuerden que el gran sabio es la versión anime de George Clooney pero para las que no, pues así es. El gran sabio es un señor, muy atractivo, al que las canas se le ven bien, muy bien…— Es un placer estar aquí; no es este el tipo de publicidad que quiero para mi buffet pero, bueno, publicidad es publicidad.

— Gracias por haber aceptado la invitación que…

— Citatorio, querrá decir, hermosa reina… Creo que habla del citatorio que me llegó la semana pasada al despacho diciéndome que tenía que venir a este programa porque los Black me estaban demandando por estafa.

— Sí, tiene razón. — Me sonrojé un poco— Gracias por haber respondido tan pronto y más, por estar aquí.

— No es nada.

— Gran sabio, ¿usted sabía que el documento que les redactó a los Black no tenía ninguna validez en este tiempo y más, en el siglo treinta?

— Claro que sí, por supuesto que lo sabía.

— ¡Eres un maldito hijo de tu gran…!

— ¡Zafiro! — Lo regañó Diamante— ¡Ya cálmate con un demonio!

— Soy y fui completamente consciente de que ellos no podían convertirse en los dueños del segundo milenio de plata del siglo treinta con ese documento firmado por el futuro rey Endimión, nadie mejor que yo sabía eso, reina.

— ¿Entonces? Discúlpeme pero cada vez entiendo menos.

— Ah, sí verá. — Sonrió con mucha satisfacción— ¿Sí o no el documento estaba redactado como si el legítimo dueño de Tokio de Cristal del siglo treinta fuera el futuro rey Endimión?

Asentí.

— Correcto, es que ese era el plan.

— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó Diamante con confusión— ¿Y ahora de qué demonios estás hablando, gran sabio?

— Ah, es que tú me resultaste más inútil que las tetillas de los hombres, muchacho.

Se reía el gran sabio, se reía el gran y atractivo gran sabio con mucho gusto de la cara que había hecho Diamante cuando él había dicho aquello.

— Yo contaba con que tú serias capaz de conquistar al pasado de la Neo reina Serena, es decir, a Serena pero no, te mandó más rápido a la mierda de lo que Beryl me mandó a mí. — Río y después de burlarse de Diamante, me miró de nuevo— Reina, te explico. La idea era que Diamante conquistara al pasado de la Neo reina Serena y de esa forma….

—…Evitara que se casara con Darien, que es el legítimo dueño de la tierra, y él pudiera cedérsela a los Black sin problemas al no tener nada que ver con Serena. ¡Eres un tramposo y un malvado de tiempo completo, gran sabio!

— Oh, sí…— Sonrió con mucha, mucha maldad— Me lo han dicho muchas veces pero, bueno, no me canso de escucharlo… Así es, sorprendida reina. La verdad era que yo quería hacer dos cosas y una de ellas, era vengarme de la maldita de la Neo reina Serena que me dijo que no cuando yo le propuse que dejara a su esposo y se quedara conmigo…

— ¡Oye!

Se enojó esa vez Diamante.

—… Y lo segundo, necesitaba el dinero que les pedí a los Black porque, bueno, solo tienes que saber que metí en un negocio en el que nunca debí meterme, solo eso voy a decir al respecto.

— ¡Infeliz! ¡¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo y así y todo nos seguiste engañando?! ¡Eres un maldito tramposo, gran sabio!

— Zafiro, Zafiro, por favor, ¿es en serio? ¿A quién se le ocurre contratar a un abogado que vive en un planeta como Nemesis, ah? Discúlpame pero, bueno, yo no tengo la culpa que lo ustedes tienen de príncipes, lo tengan de inteligentes….

— Bueno, a ver sí te entendí bien, gran sabio. ¿Entonces tú contabas con que los Black sí iban a cambiar el pasado y que el dueño de la tierra, del siglo treinta, iba a ser solo el futuro rey Endimión?

Asintió.

— Claro, reina; es que hasta les ayudé y todo. Yo me fui con ellos para el pasado, aunque el compromiso solo era el del redactarles el papel y ya, y traté de desaparecer al conejo y al el pasado de la Neo reina Serena, la muy maldita, que aparte de decirme que no, me mandó a comer mierda a Nemesis, pero, bueno, creo que el resto de la historia ya la saben. Los Black perdieron y, bueno, con eso también se perdió la autenticidad de ese documento que yo les redacté.

— Bueno, pues de verdad que no sé ni qué decirles, Diamante, Zafiro.

— ¿Pues cómo qué, reina? Pues haz que nos pagué lo que nos robó con ese documento, eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

— Zafi, lindo, lo que pasa es que no es así de fácil, bizcocho. — Respondí apenada mientras salía de mi mesa de jueza y me le acercaba.

— ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y por qué?

— ¿Por qué? Mira, te voy a explicar así bien fácil, lo más fácil que pueda, para que me puedas entender. Es que, si las cosas hubieran sido así como él las dijo, si Diamante hubiera evitado que Serena se casara con Darien, la tierra hubiera sido del futuro rey Endimión y, por ende, el documento hubiera tenido validez porque el documento estaba bien redactado, era completamente legal; claro, en los términos en los que los está poniendo el gran sabio en este momento, desde luego.

— No entiendo. ¿Entonces eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué no nos va devolver el dinero que le pagamos?

— No, Zafiro, no porque él documento que él redactó era legal y además, apuesto lo que sea, lo que sea que sé que no lo pierdo, a que ustedes no le hicieron firmar nada al gran sabio por si algo salía mal él los tuviera que indemnizar por daños y prejuicios, ¿verdad que no?

Los dos hermanos, negaron.

— ¿Lo ven? Yo no sé cuántas veces le digo a la gente que viene aquí que todo lo que tenga que ver con cosas así, con cosas legales, debe ir por escrito, con fechas y debidamente firmado y autenticado por un juez. ¡No sé cuántas veces les digo lo mismo!

— Pues sí pero…

— Lo siento mucho, Zafiro, Diamante, pero les niego la demanda. Me da mucha pena con ustedes pero eso pasa cuando uno hace tratos con gente así como el gran sabio, eso pasa cuando hace tratos con gente tan tramposa. Oigan pero antes de que se vayan, ¿nos podrían decir cuánto le pagaron ustedes al gran sabio por ese documento?

— Bueno, pues como estábamos en el siglo treinta, y allá todo es más caro, el eurofic allá es tres veces lo que vale acá…. El gran sabio nos pidió tres millones de eurofics por redactarnos el documento que, según él, nos iba a convertir en los dueños del milenio de plata del siglo treinta y del planeta como tal.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero es que eso, eso, ¡eso es mucho dinero!

— ¿Lo ves? — Sonreía esa vez Zafiro, al igual que Diamante de verme tan sorprendida— ¿Ahora sí entiendes?

— Claro, claro que entiendo y, me encantaría poder ayudarlos pero no puedo. Odio tener que admitirlo pero en este caso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, el gran sabio es muy hábil, se protegió muy bien y, mírenlo.

Lo señalé con la mirada mientras él, se acomodaba el fino saco de diseñador italiano y se preparaba para irse.

— Es un infeliz, por eso estaba tan tranquilo, sabía que no podía perder porque sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

— De cualquier forma muchas gracias por haber aceptado nuestra demanda y más, por haber leído nuestra carta con tanta rapidez.

— No es nada, Zafi, pero tú tranquilo. Tranquilo que apenas me dé la oportunidad, lo voy a poner pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

— Hasta luego, reina. — Trató de tomarme una mano el gran sabio cuando se me acercó hasta donde yo estaba platicando con los muchachos y que claro, yo desde luego aparté, para despedirse— Fue como siempre que estoy en alguno de tus programas, fue un verdadero placer. Hasta pronto, hermanos Black.

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¡Zafiro!

— Si me necesitan, llámenme. —Se giró y les hizo llegar una de sus tarjetas membretadas— Siempre, siempre es un gusto trabajar con gente como ustedes, tan correctos para pagar. Hasta luego.

— ¡Maldito hijo de tu gran….!

A Zafiro, le provocaba era matar al gran sabio, que se iba muy sonriente y muy relajadamente de nuestro estudio de grabación, mientras Diamante intentaba (sin éxito) calmar a su enojado hermano. Goku y Vegeta estaban acompañando a los hermanos Black hacia la salida, después de que yo me despedí de ellos, y estábamos a punto de acabar el programa por ese día pero, como en _Fandom_ pasa de todo, a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento… No contábamos con…

— Hola, hola, reina de mi corazón.

— Yui. —Dije cuando lo tuve frente a mí y mientras él, hacia lo que hace siempre cada vez que se aparece y me ve, desaparecía sus runas y tomaba su báculo en una mano para hacer lo mismo con él, para desaparecerlo rápidamente— ¿Y eso? ¿Tú qué haces aquí si hasta donde sabemos tu semestre apenas empezó?

— ¿Me vas a decir que no te da gusto verme, mi reina?

— Pues… — Dije mientras este muchacho, hacia lo de siempre cada vez que me ve, dije mientras él se me acercaba mucho y me tomaba el rostro, el maquillado rostro, por el mentón con delicadeza…— A mí me es indiferente si vienes o no a _Fandom_ pero al que no le va a gustar ni cinco que estés aquí es a…

— ¡Yui!

Llegó mi Fye con nosotros, hacia donde estábamos, hecho una verdadera furia, odia que Yui, su hijo, me moleste tanto.

— ¡¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí y más, molestando a mi reina?!

— Ay, papá… — Se quejó como hacen todos los muchachos de su edad, con mucha pereza mientras se quitaba los audífonos— No seas así, no me regañes que tú, mejor que nadie, sabe lo adictiva que es la energía de la reina. Ummm, sí…

Se me acercó e inhaló profundamente cerrando los ojos y después, abriendo esos mismos ojos que le heredó a su papá, me miró fijamente y me dijo mientras sonreía sádicamente…

— _Subarashi…_

— ¡Yui!

— Su energía, papá, es, es sencillamente, increíble… — Luego fue con él y le dijo mientras yo estaba roja de la pena…— Vine porque la tía Chii necesita que le ayudes con esta fórmula…

Se la pasó.

—…Y también porque la universidad está en paro. No tenemos clase ya hasta el lunes de la otra semana y, ¿adivina qué, papi querido?

— Olvídalo, Yui, no te vas a quedar en _Fandom_ y menos en mi casa. — Dijo Fye mientras guardaba aquella hoja en su fino saco blanco y se le acercaba a su problemático hijo, su único hijo, haciendo mala cara— No te vas a quedar aquí de vago y mucho menos cerca de mi reina. ¿Te quedó claro?

— Muchas gracias, querido público, estimados televidentes en casa, por haber estado con nosotros el día de hoy y recuerden. Respeten para que los respeten, edúquense lo que más puedan y que Kamisama los proteja siempre de todo mal y de todo peligro. ¡Muchas gracias por su preferencia y nos vemos en un próximo episodio de: _"Charlando con Lady De Flourite"_! ¡Chao, nos vemos después!

— Pero papá…

— No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que tú lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de acostarte con tus terapeutas y tomar las terapias para que superes de una buena vez y por todas, la obsesión que tienes con mí, que no se te olvide Yui, con mi reina.

— Pero es que…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

— Ya no me caben dudas, la reina está enamorada, completamente enamorada, de Fye.

— ¿Disculpe? — Me contó Seiya que le preguntó a Yukito cuando lo escuchó balbucear aquello en la mesa en donde ellos se habían quedado sentados tomando mientras Fye y yo bailábamos— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Fuhikawa-san?

— Que la reina está enamorada de Fye, Kou-san, y sinceramente no es justo. Ella es una mujer muy bonita, hermosa y muy amable, como para que esté perdiendo el tiempo así, con un hombre que no puede corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Dijo que se nos quedó viendo fijamente mientras Fye y yo, bailábamos muy sonrientes y muy pegados aquella canción en la pista de baile.

— No es justo que este enamorada de un hombre que es gay.

— Perdone pero, ¿Cómo dijo? ¡¿Qué él qué?!

— Sí, que Fye es… Oh, no, ¿no me diga que no lo sabía? — Me contó Seiya que le preguntó Yukito, completamente avergonzado, por la "indiscreción" que había cometido— Soy un tonto. Fye me ha dicho que aquí muy pocas personas, por no decir que casi nadie, sabe que él es gay. Perdone mi indiscreción pero como ustedes, y por lo poco que he visto, parecen tan amigos… Pensé que…

Seiya me contó que dejó que Yukito siguiera pensando lo que sea que estaba pensando y que, como en efecto hizo, me preguntaría a mí o a él, a Fye, por qué decía Yukito que Fye era gay. Nos dijo, eso sí, muerto de la risa cuando logramos quedarnos a solas con él, que no había querido dejar al descubierto nuestra mentira porque quien sabe en qué problema nos habíamos metido esa vez. Aprovechando cuando Yukito fue al baño y nos dejó solos en la mesa, hablamos con Seiya y le explicamos todo lo que estaba pasando mientras, el motivo por el que habíamos decidido ir en un principio a aquel concurrido club a bailar y a tomar, propiedad de los Kou, llegaba a la mesa y se sentaba precisamente con ella… Con la peligrosa pero muy atractiva mujer que Yui había invitado a salir esa noche...

No pudimos evitar que Yui se fuera a pasar la noche (quien sabe a dónde diablos) con Akeno-san, una de las más leales trabajadoras de Rias Gremmory, una de las mujeres del harem de Isei, una de las más hermosa de todo _Fandom_ pero logramos hablar con ella y pedirle que nos ayudara con su jefa. Akeno-san, que no es solamente hermosa y voluptuosa, nos prometió hablar con su jefa y ayudarnos con el contrato que necesitábamos su jefa nos firmara para poder empezar a grabar, era un contrato casi que multimillonario, justo lo que Fye y yo estábamos buscando desde hacía meses. Sin más remedio que despedirnos de Yui y Akeno-san, luego nos despedimos de Seiya, de su novia y de sus hermanos porque era más de la uña de la mañana, teníamos que irnos porque al otro día teníamos mucho, mucho trabajo pendiente.

Y al otro día y en el estudio, cansados, cansados porque habíamos llegado muy tarde al departamento y más, porque nos habíamos quedado hablando con Yukito como hasta las dos y media de la mañana…

— Mi reina, mi amor, yo no puedo seguir así, no puedo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ahora no es momento para que hablemos de esto porque todavía nos falta organizar lo de…

— Yo no puedo pasar una noche más sin que lo hagamos, no puedo seguir con este de cuento de que soy gay y mucho menos puedo seguir durmiendo contigo sin hacerte el amor.

— Mi Fye…— Me sonrojé en aquel lindo vestido negro de encaje holgado que él me había puesto mientras no me quitaba la mirada— Para mí también ha sido difícil pero…

— Llevamos dos, dos semanas sin hacerlo y no, mujer, la paciencia tiene un límite. Me siento muy débil y necesito que lo hagamos pero ya, porque por más que como, por mucho que trate de reemplazar la energía que tú me das cada vez que lo hacemos, no he podido. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder seguir así y no es solo por eso, me haces mucha falta y...

— Ay, mi amor, ¿te sientes muy mal? — Le acaricié una de sus blancas y suaves mejillas con ternura— Mi cielo, ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Quieres que llame a Darien o que te lleve a un…?

— No. Lo que quiero es que hoy, cuando acabemos el programa, le inventemos algo a ese tipo y nos vayamos. Vámonos para alguna parte, a donde tú quieras, y encerrémonos toda la tarde a coger, como siempre hacemos cada que estamos juntos, mi reina. Mi reina hermosa…

— ¿A dónde yo quiera, eh?

— Sí, yo te llevo a donde tú quieras, hacemos lo que tú me pidas pero, vámonos. Necesito estar contigo hoy toda la tarde, y ojala toda la noche, porque me haces mucha falta, mi reina sensual y malvada. Reina de mi amor, de mi corazón…

— Bueno. — Sonreí y le di un fugaz beso mientras Goku y Vegeta, y todo el personal que trabajaba con nosotros, iba llegando al estudio— Entonces hagamos así. Más tarde, cuando Yukito llegue al estudio y te veas con él, le inventas cualquier cosa y, cuando se acabe el programa, nos vamos para, hmmm, ¿para dónde nos podríamos ir a pasar una romántica velada?

Me reí con maldad… Es que me encanta hacerle ese tipo de cosas, me encantan ese tipo de maldades…

— ¿Para dónde nos vamos a pasar una apasionante segunda luna de miel?

— Pues mientras trabajamos, ve pensando a dónde quieres pero mi amor, que no sea muy lejos porque yo me muero, me muero por estar a solas contigo.

— Bueno.

Y después de acomodar luces, cámaras, a las personas que siempre invitamos para que sirvan de público y a los invitados de ese día… Dimos inicio a un nuevo programa.

— En tres, dos, uno…

— ¡Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes! — Dije con alegría mientras miraba a la cámara que Kurogane, uno de los asistentes de mi marido, me indicaba que mirara— Bienvenidos una vez más a su programa preferido: _"Charlando con Lady De Flourite"_

La máquina y los asistentes en la tarima aplaudieron.

— Muchas gracias por estar aquí el día de hoy, estimado público, amables televidentes en casa. Gracias por su preferencia y por todas las cartas que nos mandan dándonos sus felicitaciones. Muchas gracias de verdad y, ¿les parece si entramos en materia? — Le guiñé un ojo a la cámara— ¡Excelente! Démosles por favor una gran, una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro programa de hoy a: Momo Hinamori y a Sosuke Aizen. ¡Un gran aplauso para ellos por favor!

Y después de los aplausos, y de los abucheos para Aizen que no importa lo bueno que este es eso, un maldito de lo peor…

— Buenas tardes, muchachos, les damos las gracias por estar aquí.

— Yo con tal de verte, reina…— Me guiñó un ojo con mucha coquetería ese perro desgraciado de Aizen mientras sonreía como sabe sonreír él, con malicia…— Voy a donde sea, a donde tenga que ir…. En cuanto leí en el citatorio, _"La señora De Flourite lo cita a…"_ quise venir en seguida.

— Gracias Aizen, nos da gusto que hayas respondido tan rápidamente al citatorio que nuestro abogado te mandó. Gracias a ti por venir y claro, a ti también Momo, que fuiste quien escribió a nuestro programa buscando ayuda, por estar aquí.

— Sí, gracias por responder aunque sinceramente, no pensé que fuera a responder a mi carta. Como aquí al parecer tienen preferencia todas las personas que trabajaron en "Sailor Moon"….

— No, no, no se trata de eso. — Respondí muy sonriente— Aquí no hay rosca ni nada de eso. El que muchos de los casos que hemos tenido hayan tenido que ver con personas que trabajaron en esa producción, fue mera casualidad. Gracias por estar aquí y bueno, empecemos entonces. Momo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Aizen? ¿Por qué lo estas demandando y más, qué es lo que él no te quiere devolver?

— ¿En serio tengo que decirlo en voz alta?

— Oh, pero claro que sí, preciosa.

Dijo ese infeliz de Aizen mientras, no lo podía evitar, se reía sádicamente de la cara de pena que había hecho Momo cuando yo le pregunté aquello.

— ¡Cállate, Sosuke! ¡Cállate que para tu información, cerdo, no es divertido!

— ¿No? ¿Cómo que no es divertido, Momo, mi amor? ¡Pero claro que es divertido!

— ¡Idiota!

Momo salió de su cubículo con la firme intención de pegarle a ese cerdo de Aizen pero, bueno, no importaba lo mucho que yo quería que ella lo alcanzara y le pegara, no se pudo. Goku uso su tele transportación y lo impidió, ese hombre, se ha vuelto muy buen trabajador; bueno, a lo mejor en su casa, Milk, debe tenerlo más que motivado…

— Señorita, por favor, trate de calmarse que es por eso que usted y ese señor están aquí, para resolver el problema, el que sea que tengan, de forma civilizada, como dos personas adultas.

— ¡Pues sí, sí señor, pero es que ese tipo es un cerdo! — Gritó una muy alterada Momo que trataba de soltársele a Goku e ir con Aizen para pegarle— ¡Es un desgraciado!

— Momo, Momo, Momo, preciosa…

Sonreía ese tonto con mucha satisfacción mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con perversión…

— Yo no sé qué es lo que me reclamas, muñeca, si ese video que te tomé mientras lo hacíamos…

— ¡Que te calles, Sosuke, cállate infeliz desgraciado y devuélvemelo, dame ese maldito video de una vez y por todas!

—… Te gustó más a ti que a mí. — Le guiñó un ojo con coquetería y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, una muy, muy seductora— No entiendo por qué estás tan enojada conmigo y me estas pidiendo que te lo devuelva y más, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Ese video es mío, es solo mío, y no te lo pienso devolver nunca, jamás porque me encanta… Es uno de mis videos preferidos…

— ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Que me lo devuelvas te digo! — Seguía luchando Momo por alcanzarlo— ¡Devuélveme el video que me tomaste, sin permiso, y las fotos que te mandé por correo! ¡Devuélveme mis cosas porque he tenido muchos problemas con Toshiro por eso! ¡Que me lo devuelvas te digo!

— No, no lo haré. — Se reía el muy maldadoso ese— Oye pero, ¿es por eso? Ese idiota de Hitsugaya, es un inmaduro. De verdad que no sé qué es lo que le ves a ese, niño, mi amor…

— ¡Imbécil! ¡No te metas con Toshiro porque…!

— Bueno, bueno, — golpeé mi martillito sobre la mesa— tranquilos, tranquilos, muchachos y a ver si entendí bien. Momo, ¿tú estás demandando a Aizen porque te tomó un video, bueno, un video de los que sabemos, sin tu consentimiento?

— ¡Sí! ¡Así es, señora!

— Bueno, déjame y lo anotó aquí. — Volví a mi laptop y anoté ese dato, luego miré a Aizen y le pregunté…— Oye, Aizen, ¿tú no abras sido tan, digámoslo así, tan osado, de subir ese video a la red, de publicarlo en internet, o sí?

Negó.

— Que bueno, me alegra porque si te hubiera dado por hacer eso, mejor dicho… Eso te daría cárcel, cariño.

— Oiga, no, no, no, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo así que cárcel? En esa época Momo y yo éramos…

— ¡No éramos nada, perro desgraciado, nada!

— Discúlpame, reina, pero no te estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? Yo solo le dije a Gin y a Kaname, chismosos de mierda, que entre mi colección de videos tenia a la belleza de Momo y ya, eso fue todo lo que pasó.

— Bueno, Aizen, la cosa es así. Grabar a alguien en, bueno, haciendo ese tipo de cosas sin su consentimiento, es penalizado por la ley porque cuando alguien hace cosas como esas, está atentando contra la imagen y la integridad de esa otra persona. En este caso es mucho más grave porque Momo es una figura pública, al igual que tú. Eso es como, ¿Cómo te lo explico? Como el lema de las Vegas, _"Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas…"_. Todo lo que pasa en una relación y más, en la intimidad, debe quedar entre esas dos personas. Eso además de ilegal, corazón, es de muy mal gusto…

Nadie dijo nada porque lo teníamos prohibido pero las caras que hicieron todos los que estaban ahí, especialmente las mujeres, eran únicas…

— Es que Momo era tan… Era tan, que yo no pude resistir las ganas de…

— Aizen, le concedo la demanda a Momo.

— ¡Qué bien!

— Oye, no, reina, ¿Cómo me vas a quitar mi video, ah? ¿Qué no ves que es uno de mis preferidos? Ni las: _"arrancar"_ , es que ni Harribel era tan…

— Deberás devolverle el video a Momo en cuanto te llegue la notificación de nuestro abogado a tu casa y la firmes. Ah, y ni se te vaya ocurrir hacerle copia Aizen porque, cariño, es en serio, yo no voy a permitir que le hagas eso a Momo. Si me toca mandarte a la cárcel por eso, pues te vas porque las cosas son como son.

— Bueno, ¿y las fotos también se las tengo que devolver o qué?

— No, con las fotos sí te puedes quedar.

— Oiga, no, señora, ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo así que no me va a devolver mis fotos?! ¡¿Y por qué si son mías?!

— Corrección, nena. — Bueno, creo que ahora sí entiendo a Aizen, ver a Momo, a esa enanita de Momo hacer coraje, era muy chistoso— Según lo que entendí, por lo que tú misma dijiste, tú le regalaste esas fotos a Aizen. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

— Pues… Pues sí pero es que…

— Bueno, tú le regalaste esas fotos a Aizen y por eso y solo por eso, le pertenecen y él puede hacer lo que quiera con ellas, es decir, excepto subirlas a internet o realizar alguna actividad que involucre dinero, que intente sacar dinero con ellas, eso sí sería otra historia… Pero mientras él no haga nada ilegal con ellas, le pertenecen y no puedes hacer nada para recuperarlas. Tú, se las regalaste, preciosa.

— ¡No pero es que…!

— Lo del video es distinto porque, bueno, tú dices que él te lo tomó sin permiso, que conociendo a Aizen como lo conocemos…

— ¿Qué? — Alegaba inocencia el tonto ese mientras no lo podía evitar, se reía sin parar— Bueno, ya, ya, ya qué; digan lo que quieran mujeres que a mujeres tan bellas como ustedes, preciosas…

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Maldito pervertido de…!

—…Uno le pasa lo que sea…

—…Conociendo a Aizen como lo conocemos, es muy probable que así haya sido. Las fotos le pertenecen, él deberá devolverte el video en cuanto le llegue el documento a su casa que debe firmar para que todo esto que se acordó aquí sea legal y, bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias a los dos por haber venido al programa pero…

Salí de mi mesa y fui hacia donde estaba el ansioso y dañado de mi marido esperándome para irnos.

—…Mi esposo y yo tenemos algo muy, muy importante que hacer hoy. ¿Verdad que sí, mi amor, mi rey?

— Sí, así es…— Sonrió con la misma picardía con la que yo lo había hecho mientras hacia lo de siempre, mientras cambiaba sus ropas, aparecía su báculo, y empezaba a dibujar las runas para irnos— Tenemos algo muy, muy importante que hacer, mi reina...

— Ja, ya se estaban demorando.

Se reía el bobo de Aizen (mientras Goku sacaba a una enojada Momo del estudio con su tele transportación y la llevaba a su casa, le ofrecimos más dinero por hacernos el favor de llevar a nuestros invitados, los más difíciles, como Momo por ejemplo, a su casa) saliendo de su cubilo y nosotros, mi Fye y yo, nos preparábamos para irnos.

— Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos, siempre...

— ¿Ya decidiste a dónde quieres que te lleve, mi por siempre hermosa y sensual reina?

— Sí, —le sonreí, entre sus largos y cálidos brazos que me abrazaban por la cintura y le dije mientras sonreía como me sonreía él, con picardía, con mucha malicia…— quiero que vayamos a las Vegas.

— ¿Las Vegas, eh? Está bien, está bien, interesante elección, mi reina… Muy interesante…

— Sí porque para lo que quiero hacerte, y que me hagas, se necesita un lugar como ese, mi amor. — Le guiñé un ojo con coquetería, como sé que a él le encanta— Un lugar en donde nadie, vea lo vea, diga nada…

Y mientras nos reíamos a más no poder y él dibujaba sus runas trazando nuestro peculiar destino… Yo decía para despedir el programa por ese día…

— Muchas gracias a todos por habernos acompañado el día de hoy y, por favor, recuerden. Respeten para que los respeten, edúquense lo que más puedan y que Kamisama los y nos proteja siempre de todo mal y peligro. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos después con otro caso de: _"Charlando con Lady De Flourite"_ ¡Nos vemos la otra semana con más cosas raras!

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Chao, nos vemos después!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Fye y yo nos quedamos viernes y sábado en las Vegas haciendo de todo un poco… Después de dos espectaculares días de paseo, de diversión, de haber tenido sexo en exceso… Decidimos, no, le pedí a mi marido que volviéramos porque era de mal gusto dejar a nuestro "invitado", (entre comillas porque prácticamente se nos metió al departamento a la fuerza cuando pasó lo que pasó) tanto tiempo solo.

Y llenos de bolsas, es que en las Vegas de _Fandom_ hay cosas espectaculares y a excelentes precios, además, me gusta aprovecharme un poco de mi esposo cuando le da por ponerse así, todo consentidor, como se puso en esos dos días conmigo mientras, claro, yo le daba gusto en todo lo que él me pedía cuando estábamos a solas, en la habitación… Después de aprovecharme de la amabilidad de mi consentidor compañero haciéndolo comprarme de todo un poquito, llegamos al departamento (que llevamos más cuatro años compartiendo) y escuchamos que Yukito nos dijo, bastante sorprendido, mientras nosotros no parábamos de reírnos…

— ¿Y qué es todo eso? Muchachos, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar por ustedes, por Kami, ¿no podían llamar a decir que la reunión que tenían con el tipo ese que me dijiste, Fye, se iba a prolongar?

— Eh, si, bueno…— Dije mientras descargaba algunas de las bolsas que cargaba sobre el alfombrado piso de nuestro hogar y me empezaba acercar a él— Lo que pasa es que, ay, Yukito, ir a las Vegas es tan divertido, y hay tanto por ver y más, tanto por comprar, que simplemente no me pude resistir a quedarme más de lo que teníamos planeado y por eso le pedí a mi Fye que nos quedáramos hasta hoy, ¿verdad que sí, Fye?

Este asintió con una gran, una gran y satisfactoria sonrisa en los labios. Él, dice que, y aunque ya debería estar cansado de verme hacerlo, aun no se acostumbra. Me dice que le da mucha risa ver con qué facilidad miento.

— Sí, Yukito-san, a mi reina le gusta mucho, le encanta recorrer tiendas cada que vamos a las Vegas, y, bueno, —le sonrió y le señaló con la mirada las bolsas que él, y con la ayuda de su magia, mantenía elevadas para llevarlas a nuestra habitación— termina comprando de todo un poco.

— Ah, no, tú ni me digas nada Fye que bastante que te gusta andar de tienda en tienda conmigo midiéndote blazers y gabardinas, ¿no?

Le guiñé un ojo para que me siguiera la corriente, se suponía, que él era gay; no todos los gays son así pero a la mayoría, les encanta el diseño, el glamour, la moda… No es por nada pero he conocido muchos amigos míos gays que visten mucho mejor que cualquier mujer, definitivamente sí, algunos tienen muy buen gusto.

— ¿O me lo vas a negar? Tan solo mira, creo que compraste más tú que yo, cariño.

— Esas gabardinas son de excelente calidad y además, estaban en oferta.

Nos reíamos de nuestras tonterías.

— No podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, mi reina.

— Pues sea como sea, que bueno que ya están aquí. Ese teléfono no ha parado de sonar desde que ustedes se fueron y, como a mí no me gusta meterme en lo que no me importa… Pues no contesté ninguna de las llamadas y dejé que atendiera la, ¿Cómo es que me dices que se llama esa máquina tan rara, reina?

— ¿La contestadora?

— Eso. — Sonrió apenado pero no debía apenarse, ese no era su tiempo ni mucho menos su mundo, era comprensible que le pasara eso— Al parecer alguien te necesita con urgencia, Fye, porque no ha dejado de llamar. Llego un momento en el que quise contestarle porque, que tipo tan insistente, y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que esta como bien enojado contigo.

— Hmmmm, ah, ese debe ser el pendejo ese de Isei.

— ¿Tú crees, mi Fye?

— Me dejo de llamar Fye D. Flourite si así no es. — Dijo mientras mandaba las bolsas a la habitación, y se acercaba a la contestadora para escuchar los mensajes. Y cuando oprimió el botón y empezamos a escuchar los mensajes… — ¿Ves? Lo que me imaginé. Yo no se Yui porque no deja de…

 _"…_ _¡Irresponsable de mierda! ¡¿Cuántas veces le pido que le diga a su hijo que deje de meterse con una de mis mujeres, ah?! ¡¿Es que no fue suficiente con lo que le hice la otra vez?! ¡Haga algo, y hágalo rápido, porque no soporto la cara de satisfacción que me da Akeno-san cada que viene de verse con el infeliz ese de su pervertido hijo, señor, no lo soporto!"_

— Con el respeto que me mereces, Fye pero, ¿tu hijo siempre ha sido así?

— Más o menos, Yukito-san, —sonrió avergonzado mientras borraba los mensajes de la contestadora y se sentaba en uno de los blancos y cómodos sofás de la sala frente a él— más o menos y, ¿sabes qué es lo peor?

— ¿Supongo que es una pregunta retórica, verdad?

Reía Yukito, mientras yo iba y me sentaba junto a Fye, que también reía.

— Lo peor es que el tonto este viene, la embarra, y después se va bien campante para Celes y me deja el problema a mí. Si yo hubiera sabido que esto de ser papá era tan, pero tan duro, me habría operado antes.

— Oye, sí, ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Cómo fue qué…? ¿No se supone que tú no…?

— Una noche de mucho, mucho licor, Yukito-san. — Reía sin control mi Fye porque, aunque lo dijo para seguir con el cuento que le habíamos dicho al inicio a Yukito, de que él era gay, realmente no le estaba mintiendo. El día que estuvo con Yuma, la difunta madre de Yui, se había puesto hasta atrás de la borrachera y, bueno, eso fue lo que él me contó— Ese día, mejor dicho, esa noche, bebí mas de la cuenta…

.

.

— Oye, mi reina, ¿lista? ¿Muchachos?

Preguntó Fye mirándome, con sus lindos auriculares de director puestos, y después les preguntó a nuestros invitados de ese día mientras terminaba de organizar sonido y cámaras...

— ¿Ya podemos empezar?

Asentí y nuestros invitados también.

— Listo, prepárense entonces que ya vamos a empezar. En cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

— ¡Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, mi adorado público, televidentes en casa! — Aplaudieron los asistentes al programa— ¡Muy buenas tardes y bienvenidos a un nuevo programa de: _"Charlando con Lady De Flourite"_! — Aplaudieron de nuevo— Queremos darles las gracias por sintonizarnos sin falta en cada emisión del programa. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, por todo el cariño que nos transmiten a través de sus cartas y créanme, trabajamos con mucho amor, con todas nuestras fuerzas, para darles lo mejor de lo mejor. Gracias por su preferencia, por estar aquí y, como ustedes vienen y nos sintonizan es para poder ver a nuestros invitados de cada semana… Pues vamos a darles la bienvenida de una buena vez, ¿les parece? ¡Sé que sí!

Sonreí muy alegre mientras mis invitados de ese día, que yo no podía creer que estuvieran ahí por eso, me sonreían pero cuando se miraron el uno al otro… Se hicieron mala cara…

— ¡Denles por favor un gran aplauso a Miroku Furikimoto y a su esposa, a Sango de Furikimoto! ¡Un gran aplauso para ellos por favor!

Mientras nuestros asistentes, nuestro público en el estudio de ese día aplaudía, Miroku y Sango se miraban mal, muy mal; es decir, es que difícil de explicar… Miroku, y por lo que yo veía, la miraba como pidiéndole algo con la mirada y ella, lo miraba como con ira mezclada con tristeza. ¿Alguna vez han visto a una pareja que está discutiendo y que discuten como por cosas graves? Bueno, pues más o menos así era el ambiente entre ellos dos mientras yo decidía salirme un poco de la rutina y salía de mi mesa de jueza (en donde estaba mi martillito y todo lo que yo necesitaba para trabajar) para ir con ellos y saludarlos, para ir con ellos y preguntarles más de cerca cuál era el motivo (aunque yo ya lo sabía por la carta que me mandó Sango, bueno, más o menos) que los había llevado al programa ese día.

— Hola Sango, hola Miroku.

— Hola.

Me respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— No, habla tú primero, Sango, que después de todo, eres tú quien nos trajo hasta aquí. Eres tú la que quiere que nos separemos…

Guau, incomodo no fue, fue súper incomodo…

— Miroku… Créeme que para mí tampoco es fácil. ¿Tú crees que es fácil? No, no lo es porque nosotros tenemos son tres, tres hijos. No es fácil para mí estar aquí, frente a todas estas personas, pidiéndote que por favor no seas así, que por favor firmes la demanda de divorcio que te mandó mi abogado hace tres semanas.

— Sango, discúlpame que te interrumpa pero, ¿de verdad? ¿Tú ya fuiste con un abogado e iniciaste un proceso de divorcio?

Asintió bastante triste, acongojada.

— Bueno, entiendo. Miroku, discúlpame pero primero voy a empezar por ella, ¿te parece?

— Claro, claro, reina, que uy… — Ese sí era el colmo, ¿mirarme como me miró con la mujer ahí? Pues claro, ¡con razón lo quería dejar! Ay hombres que nunca, nunca cambian…— Eh, claro, claro, que hable primero ella porque yo sí necesito saber por qué es que va a tirar cuatro años de, no, miento, cuatro no porque eso es lo que tienen las gemelas. Yo sí quiero saber, me muero por saber, por qué es que Sango va a tirar a la basura más de diez años de relación. Es que por más que le he rogado que no me deje, no hace caso. ¡Ya no sé qué más hacer, reina, para que me perdone por lo que sea que le haya hecho!

— Eres un…

— ¿Qué, que, Sango? — Giró el rostro y la miró mientras a ella, le provocaba era matarlo, claro, completamente comprensible el por qué a ella le provocaba era salirse de su cubilo y ahorcarlo. Ese tipo es muy, muy lindo, pero muy, muy perro…— ¿Por qué me miras así? Ahora, según tú, ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

— ¡Esta es una de las razones por las que me quiero separar de ti, Miroku! ¡Es que…! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Acabas de mirarla y estando yo aquí, a tu lado?! ¡Eres más infeliz de lo que pensaba! ¡No conforme con la amante que tienes…!

— ¡Que yo no tengo ninguna amante! ¡Demonios! — Se ofuscó Miroku igualmente, mientras llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza y halaba su negro y corto cabello con fuerza…— ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que yo no tengo ninguna amante, ah?! ¡Ya estoy cansado de todo esto, Sango!

— ¡¿Sí?!

Le preguntó Sango desafiantemente mientras Vegeta (que había perdido al piedra papel y tijera con Goku y le tocó ir a contenerla) la detenía con suavidad, con sutileza…

— ¡Pues estoy más cansada yo, Miroku! ¡¿Tú qué es lo que te crees, ah?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡No, a mí no me vas a seguir viendo la cara, olvídate! ¡Tú de mí no te burlas más!

— ¡Maldita sea, demonios, mujer! — Apoyó ambas manos con fuerza en el cubilo, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, a los ojos de una Sango que ya lloraba pero sospecho que era de la ira, de la impotencia que le daba no poder acercársele para pegarle…— ¡Yo te amo! ¡Yo te amo, Sango! ¡Tú eres la mamá de mis hijos y yo te…!

— ¡No es cierto, no es cierto! ¡Tú a mí ya no me quieres porque si me quisieras, tú no…!

Pues cuando ellos se empezaron a gritar así, tan feo, pues yo decidí volver a mi mesa, sentarme en aquella cómoda silla y empezar a escribir cosas en el documento que debía pasarle luego al abogado para que, sea la decisión que yo tomara, él luego les notificara. Mientras escribía y los escuchaba gritarse el uno al otro, es decir, insultarse de esa forma tan despiadada, tomé mi martillito y golpeándolo sobre la mesa, en una parte especial en donde lo podía golpear para hacer el ruido que necesitaba hacer, les pedí compostura y más, que dejaran de decirse todo lo que se estaban diciendo. De lejos se veía, que eso era un problema de pareja, un problema que podía solucionarse de otra manera…

— Silencio, silencio, silencio, por favor. Silencio y, a ver, empecemos por poner las cosas en orden, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintieron.

— Por lo que he escuchado, y entiendo, Sango quiere separarse de ti, Miroku, porque está cansada de que tú te la pases coqueteando con cuanta escoba con falda que se te atraviesa y no solo por eso…

— Pero es que eso, reina, es que eso no es así. Yo a ella ya le he explicado muchas veces que…

— Por lo que entiendo, ella está cansada de que seas tan coqueto y peor, de tus infidelidades, de la amante que tienes. ¿Eso es verdad, Miroku? ¿Tú tienes una amante?

— ¡No!

— ¡¿Cómo que no, Miroku?! — Pobre Sango, se veía que todo ese le dolía muchísimo— ¡¿Eres tan cínico que después de todo el tiempo que llevas con esa desgraciada, que llevas engañándome, la vas a seguir negando?! ¡Admítelo, ten la decencia de aceptar todo lo que me has hecho!

— ¡Que yo no tengo ninguna amante, por Kami…! ¡¿Pero cuantas malditas veces te lo tengo que decir para que me creas?!

— ¡Orden, orden! — Dije de nuevo golpeando mi martillito porque, guau, ese par estaban tan descontrolados que hasta Goku le tocó meterse. Vegeta estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo deteniendo a Sango pero Miroku, que estaba bastante alterado, quiso salir de su cubículo para ir con ella y no, no se podía. La orden era que cuando los invitados estaban ahí y se alteraban tanto, no podían estar cerca el uno del otro— Tranquilos, muchachos, tranquilos que para eso estamos aquí. Estamos aquí para arreglar el problema que tienen pero no así, peleando.

— Señor, suélteme por favor que yo jamás, escúcheme bien, jamás, le haría daño a mi esposa. ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

— Puede que no, yo a usted no lo conozco, señor, y no sé si es o no es capaz de hacerle daño a su esposa pero… — Le respondió Goku mientras hacia su trabajo, mientras impedía que Miroku se le acercara a Sango…— La orden que nos dieron, nuestro trabajo, es evitar que la gente que viene a este programa se agreda; y como ustedes dos se ven bastante…

— Tal vez pero es que nosotros… ¡Ella y yo siempre hemos sido así! Ella y yo siempre nos hemos peleado por casi todo pero, Sango…

Trató de mirarla por entre uno de los hombros de Goku.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Tú de verdad te quieres separar de mí? ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Yo, Sango, yo te amo.

— Miroku…

— Te amo a ti, amo, adoro a mis hijos y no imagino una vida en la que no estén ustedes. ¿Estas segura de que no lo podemos arreglar, segura?

— Es que, es que tú y tu…

— Muchachos, ustedes me perdonaran pero y por lo que me escribiste en la carta, Sango, me tomé la libertad de llamar a una muy buena amiga que aunque aún no termina la carrera, es muy buena. Por favor vamos a darle paso la futura doctora Minako Aino. Adelante, Mina, pasa por favor.

Mina ingresó al estudio cuando yo la invité a seguir y cuando llegó, se hizo en medio de los dos y pronto empezó a decir…

— Gracias por haberme invitado a tu programa, reina.

— No, gracias a ti por haber venido, por aceptar ayudarme en esto. Mina, tú que eres la experta, dinos, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Hay alguna forma de salvar el matrimonio de Sango y de Miroku, o definitivamente es mejor que se separen? ¿Tú qué dices?

— Reina, responderte a eso con un sí o un no, sería demasiado precipitado de mí parte y no solo eso, irresponsable porque para responderte eso se necesita meses de terapia; y es evidente que ellos jamás han asistido a una. ¿O me equivoco, señora?

Miró a Sango que ya estaba más calmada; y desde luego esta, Sango, que ya no estaba llorando porque como que se le habían acabado las lágrimas, negó con la cabeza, le afirmó que ni ella ni su esposo habían asistido a terapia de pareja anteriormente.

— Como lo suponía. La forma en la que ustedes dos se hablaron y más, en la que se hablan, demuestra que no han tenido un dialogo supervisado por un profesional, por un terapeuta de pareja. Mi primera recomendación es que empezaran a tomar terapia y, además de eso, que empezaran a tratarse pero sin enojo, sin gritos y sin insultos. Lo más importante, si desean salvar su matrimonio y, hay que tener en cuenta algo, señora de Furikimoto, hay niños de por medio. ¿Ha pensado usted en eso? ¿Realmente le gustaría exponer a sus hijos a un proceso tan largo y desgastante como una separación? ¿Ha pensado usted sobre todo lo que conlleva un divorcio?

— Señorita, sí, lo he pensado y yo, yo no quisiera que mis hijos dejaran de ver a su papá porque ante todo, aunque él sea un mujeriego y un mentiroso de lo peor, es un excelente papá. Cuida muy bien de nuestros hijos y en ese sentido no tengo ninguna queja de él. Nunca nos ha faltado nada y trata muy bien a los niños; y a mí también claro. Yo no…

— Hmmm, creo que ya sé por dónde va todo esto. — Sonrió Mina como lo hago yo muchas veces, como con malicia, con picardía… Y peor fue cuando me miró, se me empezó acercar y llegó hasta mi mesa para decirme…— Reina, no sé ni para qué me llamaste porque esto, el problema que ellos dos tienen en su matrimonio, es tu especialidad.

— ¿No me digas que…? ¡¿Es en serio?! Claro, yo sí me imagine pero, Mina, yo soy escritora loca, no psicóloga. Necesitaba que vinieras porque quería estar segura.

— ¿Será que nos pueden decir de qué es que están hablando? — Preguntó un cansado Miroku mientras nos miraba y claro, Goku ya lo había dejado— ¿Por favor?

— ¿Le preguntas tú, reina, o le pregunto yo?

— Ay, no, — me reí como se reía ella— déjame a mí que es como tú misma lo acabas de decir, a mí este tipo de cosas, ¡me encantan!

— Reina…. Por favor, pregunta lo que quieras pero hazlo rápido que me tengo que ir. Inuyasha no es que le tenga mucha paciencia a las gemelas que digamos y no me gusta que mis hijos estén en otra casa que no sea la de ellos, para eso trabajo, para que ni a ellos ni a, Sango, les falte nada.

— Miroku, es que es muy sencillo. Te voy a hacer una pregunta pero me la tienes que contestar, no te vayas a empezar a hacer el loco y te me vayas a querer salir por la tangente.

— No, te juro que no lo haré pero, pregunta ya de una vez, por favor, que me urge irme de aquí.

— ¿Hace cuánto que tú y Sango no tienen intimidad?

— ¡Oiga! — Exclamó una apenada Sango, tanta pena la dio que hasta se tapó la cara de la vergüenza.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que tú y tu esposa no lo hacen?

— Lo que tiene el bebé, hace casi siete meses. ¿Por qué?

— Ay, Miroku… — Me solté a reír, al igual que lo hizo Mina— Es que el problema se reduce solo a eso. Mira, te voy a explicar entonces así bien rápido, porque como dices que tienes afán, que tienes que ir a recoger a tus hijos a la casa de Kagome y de Inuyasha, no te quiero demorar más.

— Gracias, favor que me haces.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es lo siguiente. Un matrimonio es 20% amor y 80% cama, sexo. En un matrimonio se necesita comprensión, cariño, ternura, respeto, todas esas cosas que son tan lindas y tan importantes pero también se necesita que la pareja tenga relaciones como mínimo una vez por semana, mínimo. Es normal que Sango piense que tienes una amante y que…

— Reina, ¿eso es todo? Ja, de haber sabido antes…

— ¡Oye, Miroku! — Le habló por primera vez su avergonzada y sonrojada esposa— ¿Y tú le vas a creer? Por favor, los problemas que tenemos no son solamente porque he dejado de gustarte, de atraerte. Yo no me quiero separar de ti solo porque tú ya no…

— Sango, preciosa, es que yo he dejado de, bueno, de buscarte, porque me preocupa nuestra situación.

— ¿Ah? ¿De cuál situación? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Yo amo, yo adoro a mis hijos pero mi amor, ya no puedo, por más que quiera, ya no puedo tener más. Yo te amo, te amo y te amo mucho, te quiero y te deseo todo el tiempo pero es que…

— ¡Cállate Miroku! — Le pidió bastante roja, muerta de la vergüenza— ¡No digas eso y mucho menos aquí, delante de toda esta gente! ¡¿Es que no te da pena oye?!

— No, ¿Por qué me va a dar pena sí es la verdad? —Salió del cubículo y más sonriente, mientras se le acercaba, siguió diciéndole…— Sango, a mí me encanta, a mí me fascina hacerte el amor pero es que…

— ¡Que te calles te digo!

—… Ya no puedo, no puedo correr el riesgo de que vuelvas a embarazarte porque, mi amor, esto cada día está más difícil. Los trabajos cada día están más difíciles de conseguir y no, ya tenemos tres hijos, creo que con tres es más que suficiente. Yo no he dejado de quererte, de amarte, de desearte, para nada. Lo que pasa es que…

— Miroku, ¿lo dices de verdad? — Lo miró pero ya no tan enojada o triste, lo miró pero esa vez lo miraba diferente, como buscando algo en su mirada…— ¿Entonces tú todavía me….?

— Claro, yo todavía te quiero mucho y no tengo ninguna amante, jamás. ¿Quién quiere una amante si tiene a la mujer más hermosa y buena del mundo como esposa? Con el perdón que me mereces, reina, y usted también, señorita.

Nos reímos Mina y yo por igual.

— Yo te amo, te adoro, mujer, y por favor, no me dejes. Si quieres entonces…

— Aquí ya no hay nada más de qué hablar. — Me levanté de la silla y los miré para decirles…— Te niego la demanda, Sango, y en cambio les voy a pedir, por escrito también, mis amores, que empiecen a tomar terapia de pareja cuanto antes. Van a tener que tomar las terapias y no solo eso, les voy a arreglar una cita entonces en el hospital con alguno de mis amigos. ¿Tú qué dices, Mina? ¿Será más fácil que los atienda Amy o Darien?

— Pues sería mejor que los atendiera Darien, pero como con el doctor: "Papito" no se puede…. Sería mejor entonces que le pidiéramos el favor a Amy.

— Perfecto, gracias Mina.

— De nada.

— A más tardar el martes, de esta semana que viene, les consigo la cita con Amy para que vayan al hospital y hablen con ella sobre cuál es el mejor método anticonceptivo, cuál de todos… Los que hay, es el que ustedes pueden empezar a usar.

— Oiga, ¿Cómo? — Me preguntó Miroku con cara de: _What the fuck?_ Mientras abrazaba a su esposa que lloraba pero ya no lloraba de ira, parecía que era por otra cosa— ¿De qué hablas, reina?

— Miroku, es simple. Hoy en día, en estos tiempos, no tienes que dejar de tener intimidad con tu pareja para no tener hijos, oh, no, nunca jamás…

— ¡¿No?!

— No. — Me reí de verle la cara, pura cara de sorpresa anime— Hoy en día hay muchos, muchos métodos anticonceptivos y eso ya depende de la pareja cuál de todos ellos quiera usar. Personalmente prefiero el preservativo, se consigue en cualquier farmacia y no solo eso, también ayuda a prevenir muchas enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Aunque yo ya no necesito eso, yo me operé hace muchos, muchos años ya para no tener más hijos…

— ¡¿Las mujeres se pueden operar para no tener más hijos?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

— Sí. — Es que no lo podía evitar, todo eso me daba mucha risa— Así es. Por eso les voy a conseguir la cita con Amy, una de las mejores doctoras de Fando York, para que ella les de toda la información, el mejor asesoramiento médico, y ustedes tomen la decisión de qué quieren hacer, si planificar u operarse; te anuncio, Miroku, los hombres también se pueden operar, no todo el trabajo lo tiene que hacer siempre la mujer.

— ¿Y esa cita no puede ser hoy, reina?

— Pues la veo medio difícil porque…

— Miroku, por favor, mi amor, —le pidió una más sonriente Sango a su atractivo esposo que no lo podía creer, no quitaba esa cara sorpresa después de que yo le dije todo lo que le había dicho— no digas esas cosas. Me da mucha pena que…

— Guau, ¿hace cuánto que no me decías así, "mi amor"? Sango…— Le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y después de acariciarle una mejilla le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos…— Tenemos que resolver esto lo más pronto, lo más pronto que nos sea posible porque no quiero que estés insatisfecha con nuestro matrimonio, con nuestra relación. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Hemos estado sufriendo sin necesidad durante todo este tiempo!

— Bueno, voy a hacer todo lo posible por conseguirles la cita antes pero… No les aseguro nada.

— Gracias, reina. — Dijo Miroku mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa— No sabes cómo te agradezco el que hayas leído esa carta, el que nos hayas invitado a tu programa y que nos hayas dicho todo lo que nos dijiste hoy; a usted también, señorita Minako, va a ser usted una excelente, lo que sea para lo que esté estudiando.

— Psicóloga.

Sonrió Mina con timidez.

— Estudio psicología y pienso hacer una especialización en, reina, lo mismo en lo que te hubiera gustado a ti hacerla si hubieras podido estudiar.

— ¿Sexología?

— Sí, exactamente.

— Excelente, Mina, vas a ser una de las mejores. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda, me alegra muchísimo de verdad, Miroku, porque ustedes, de verdad que hacen una hermosa pareja. ¡Divinos! Muchas gracias a ustedes por haber venido y, bueno, llegó la hora que no queríamos, se acabó el programa por el día de hoy. Muchas gracias por haber estado con nosotros el día de hoy y, no lo olviden. Respeten para que los respeten, edúquense lo mejor que puedan y que Kamisama los y nos proteja de todo mal y de todo peligro siempre. Nos vemos la otra semana con un caso más de: _"Charlando con Lady De Flourite"_ ¡Muchas gracias por haber estado con nosotros, nos vemos después!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

— Orden, orden, orden por favor.

Vaya, nuestros invitados no habían ni acabado de llegar y, ¡Ya estaban peleando!

— Pero si te estoy diciendo que yo no me he robado nada, tío, anda, joder, ¡¿Cuántas veces os tengo que deciros?! ¡Yo ni salgo todavía en: Sailor Moon Crystal! ¡¿Cómo se supone que yo me iba a robar el…?!

— Oye, Neherenia, — dijo un menos ofuscado y elegante señor— cálmate, cálmate que entre más alterada estés, es peor. Hemos sido citados aquí porque, bueno, nosotros siempre quisimos quedarnos con el cristal de plata. Es lógico que, Yagami, y sobre todo el estudio, sospeche de nosotros pero no son más que eso, sospechas. Tranquila que…

A nuestro estudio fueron "invitados"… Bueno, la verdad es que los que iban a nuestro programa no recibían una invitación, recibían era un citatorio diciéndoles que debían presentarse en: Studios Kinomoto-Li, a tal hora y tal día porque, x persona, los había demandado. Beryl, el gran sabio y los hermanos Black (y quien fue al estudio en representación de los Black, de la familia Black, fue el de siempre, el desocupado de Diamante) Neherenia y Galaxia, fueron al estudio porque los habíamos obligado. Aquellos cinco particulares personajes fueron citados al programa porque Yagami, que es de lo peor y tenía sus sospechas con ellos, los demandó en nombre de: y más, en su nombre también, por haberse robado el cristal de plata que usaron para el programa. Y yo, que no entendía por qué los estaba demandando por partida doble y más, por eso, pasé directamente a preguntarle porque, ya saben, cuando ellos se ponen a pelear nos hacen perder tiempo al aire y el tiempo en televisión es muy caro…

— Yagami, vamos a empezar con usted porque es usted el que los está demandando, ¿le parece?

— Tan seria y tan directa como siempre cada vez que nos vemos, reina. — Me respondió como era él, con mucha seriedad y tranquilidad— Claro, claro, adelante y pregunte lo que necesite que para eso, aunque, miento, no es solo por eso que estoy aquí…

— Tan perspicaz como siempre, señor Yagami.

Lo miré con condescendencia, es que ese tonto siempre, siempre me ha caído mal.

— De hecho eso le quería preguntar. ¿Por qué está usted aquí demandándolos en nombre de y en el suyo propio? No entiendo. puede contratar el mejor buffet de abogados de todo _Fandom_ para llevar un proceso como este. ¿Por qué traer un caso como este, tan delicado, a este programa? De verdad que por más que lo pienso no entiendo.

— Sencillo, reina. — Sonrió con sobrades— Publicidad… Como imagino ya sabe, estamos próximos a lanzar la tercera temporada de: "Sailor Moon Crystal". ¿Lo sabe, verdad?

Asentí.

— Los señores Gremmory no estuvieron del todo de acuerdo con mi idea de traerlos a todos ellos a este programa para que nos respondan por la desaparición de la costosísima copia del cristal de plata, pero…

— Momento, momento, momento, señor Yagami, ¿Qué? — Lo miraba una elegante y bien maquillada Beryl— ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? ¿El cristal de plata con el que trabajamos era falso? ¿Eso era una copia?

— Sí, así es, señora Beryl.

Sonrió con triunfo ese bobo de Yagami que, aunque a mí me caiga mal, la verdad sí es esa, se veía muy bien en ese costosísimo traje gris de saco y corbata, bien no se veía, se veía espectacular.

— ¿De verdad creyeron que la señora de Chiba, nos iba a dejar usar su cristal de plata para grabar las escenas en las que lo necesitábamos? Oh, no… Para nada.

— ¡Pero es que era idéntico! — Gritó esa escandalosa de Neherenia mientras el gran sabio y nuestra seguridad intentaban calmarla— ¡Yo juraba que ese era el cristal de plata de la tonta de Serena! ¿Cómo lograron que se viera tan…?

— Sin importar todo el dinero que los señores Gremmory le ofrecieron a la señora Serena por dejarlos usar el cristal de plata durante las grabaciones, el verdadero cristal de plata quiero decir, ella se rehusó; aunque sospecho que quien influenció esa decisión fue el de siempre, su esposo, el señor Chiba. Ella dijo que por nada del mundo expondría el cristal de plata a personas como, bueno, como los presentes, y que...

— ¡Maldita cría! ¡¿Pero quién demonios se cree que es, ah?! ¡Joder, ahora sí que ya me hizo enojar y ojala, ojala y quien se haya robado la copia del cristal de plata no lo devuelva!

— Momento, momento, señora Neherenia, ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con eso? ¿Podría explicarse mejor, por favor?

— Bueno, pues ese día que fui al estudio yo…

 ** _Flashback…_**

Neherenia llegó elegantemente vestida a las lujosas instalaciones de un martes a las nueve de la mañana. Con su hermoso cabello ondulado meciéndose al compás de viento, bajando de su auto y guardando aquellos costosos lentes en su fina bolsa de diseñador, al igual que sus llaves, le dijo al encargado de cuidar los automóviles en el parqueadero de , que por nada del mundo fuera a descuidar a su lujoso auto, que de eso dependía la propina que ella le daría al salir. Después de recibir la mala mirada de un chico mal vestido, en sus elegantes tacones altos de puntilla y ese en ese hermoso vestido azul oscuro, casi violeta, largo, entró al edificio con la ilusión de poder conseguir un papel en una de las producciones más famosas de ese lugar: "Sailor Moon Crystal". Llegó ahí, muy bien arreglada y temprano (según ella) porque una muy buena amiga suya le había dicho que estaban necesitando una actriz para la serie, y ella, que es tan vanidosa, de inmediato pensó: ¿Por qué no? Muy bien vestida y arreglada, llegó a recepción pero dijo que cuando vio a tanta gente ahí, se desilusionó, dijo que de inmediato quiso irse al ver a tanta gente en las mismas que ella, buscando empleo.

 ** _Fin de flashback…_**

—…Y, no, joder, ¡Había un montón de gente ahí!

— Ah, sí, — se reía con mucha maldad ese bobo de Yagami— yo no sé de dónde sacó toda esa gente que estábamos necesitando personal. Ese día, se nos llenó la recepción, reina, fueron más de doscientas personas. Nunca me imaginé que hubiera tanto desempleo aquí, en Fando York.

— Como vi tanta gente ahí, pues inmediatamente pensé: "No, aquí no hay nada que hacer" Iba a irme pero como me encontré con Zirconia y Para-Para, pues me senté y me quedé charlando con ellas; bueno, eso fue hasta que salió el…

— Hasta que salí yo. — Le guiñó un ojo el gran sabio a Neherenia y, bueno, ella se sonrojó pero Beryl, se enojó, me dio la impresión de que estaba celosa... — Casualmente iba pasando por ahí, después de que me hicieron ir al estudio para nada, ese día a mí no me tocaba grabar…

— Ni me mire así, gran sabio, que yo no soy el encargado de organizar los horarios de los actores. Ustedes saben que eso ya es directamente con el director y…

— Pues sí pero como sea, eso no era lo que iba a decir. — Dijo el gran sabio mientras Yagami, hacia mala cara porque este lo había interrumpido— Señor, Yagami, lo que iba a decir era que tanto Neherenia como yo estamos descartados como sospechosos porque ese día estuvimos juntos. Ese día, y después de confirmar, como usted lo acaba de decir, con el director que no tenía que grabar ninguna escena, la invité a ir por café y luego…

— Y luego, me imagino, lo mismo que hiciste conmigo cuando nos acercamos ese día en el programa, ¿no, gran sabio?

— Beryl… No sé qué es lo que me estás reclamando si la que me mandó al demonio, con propuesta a vivir y todo, fuiste tú, no yo, mi amor.

— Eres un…

— Bueno, bueno, —dije yo como para relajar un poco el ambiente. Algunas personas del público, se reían porque, pues, claro, era gracioso que ellos estuvieran hablando de eso pero… Bueno, estábamos era hablando de otra cosa, no de los problemas de pareja que el gran sabio y Beryl pudieran tener…— no nos desviemos del tema, muchachos, y entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día, Neherenia?

— Ah, sí, pues eso que dijo el gran sabio, reina.

Sonrió muy triunfante, ella y Beryl, no se llevaban nada bien…

— Ese día pues que nos hemos encontrado en la salida y nos hemos puesto a platicar. Él, me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer y que si yo estaba libre, le aceptara una invitación a tomar un café; ya sabéis, para que siguiéramos hablando y nos conociéramos más. Y claro, yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir a una cafetería a charlar con el amable de Atsushi y, luego, conocer su lujoso departamento…

— ¡Perra! — Se enojó Beryl— ¡Tú siempre has dicho que no tienes ojos para nadie más que no sea el triple papacito de Darien y…! ¡Mira! ¡Maldita desgraciada, solo te metiste con él para hacerme enojar!

— No, la verdad es que no fue solo por eso, cof, cof, perra de quinta… Al parecer vosotros sí hiciste con él lo que él quería hacer conmigo ese día, esa tarde que me llevó a conocer su departamento...

Se reía con mucha maldad esa malvada de Neherenia mientras Beryl, se ponía como el vestido que llevaba puesto ese día, roja de la pena que le había dado que la tonta esa hubiera dicho eso como lo dijo.

— Maldita hija de tu…

— Al parecer vos sí accediste a acostarte con él cuando te lo pidió. Vaya, sabía que eras una petimetre cualquiera pero no sabía que tanto… Qué barbaridad…

— ¡Perra hija de…!

— Callaos, zorra. Mejor anda que te folle un pez.

— ¡¿Ah?! — La miró Beryl con desconcierto— ¡¿Al menos podrías hacer tus insultos como la gente normal, españoleta de cuarta?! ¡Es que…!

Ese par de mujeres se empezaron a decir de todo un poco y, bueno, aunque no puedo negar que era muy, muy divertido escuchar cómo se insultaban, no se podía, no habíamos ni empezado con el programa y teníamos que detenerlas…

Goku y Vegeta, las detuvieron como siempre, sin ningún problema o esfuerzo, y pudimos seguir con el programa.

— Bueno, Yagami, si el gran sabio y Neherenia logran comprobar que ese día estuvieron juntos, pues quedarían…

— No te preocupes, reina. — Me miró el gran sabio con suficiencia mientras sacaba algo de un elegante maletín de cuero negro, maldito idiota, siempre que lo veo se ve muy bien, muy elegante— Me tomé el atrevimiento de traer esta grabación. ¿Tienes algún reproductor en donde la pueda poner? ¿En dónde la pueda poner a reproducir para que tú, y usted también, Yagami, puedan ver que es cierto, que ese día Neherenia y yo estuvimos juntos?

— Pues no pero eso se arregla con facilidad. Fye, cariño, ¿puedes arreglarlo, por favor?

Asintió y me sonrió desde donde se encontraba trabajando.

— Gracias, mi _neko_ , gracias mi amor. Bueno, por favor, gran sabio, por favor venga y ponga la cinta porque como a Vegeta no se le puede pedir nada….

— A ver, mujer vulgar. — Dijo Vegeta y le arrebató aquel CD al gran sabio de las manos, luego llegó conmigo en un nano segundo y pasándomelo me dijo…— Tenga. Tenga y después no diga que uno no trabaja porque, me imagino, que por culpa suya, fue que me descontaron doscientos cincuenta eurofics de mi quincena.

— Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, Vegeta.

De verdad que no, yo no tuve nada que ver pero, no lo podía evitar, me daba risa.

— Sí, claro, como no…

— Que no, de verdad que no. Yo solo le pregunté al que maneja la nómina, a Genos, si Goku habida llegado todo el mes temprano y cuando él me dijo que sí, le sugerí, mas no se lo pedí, que le diéramos el bono por asistencia y por buen comportamiento, yo no hice nada más que eso.

— Como haya sido. Tenga y si necesita algo, me dice. No voy a seguir permitiendo que ese gusano me haga quedar mal porque yo soy…

Vegeta volvió a su lugar refunfuñando, y mientras él refunfuñaba, y Goku se reía, nosotros poníamos a reproducir la grabación y sí, en efecto, se veía muy claramente cuando el gran sabio y Neherenia salían de los estudios de a las diez treinta de la mañana; y la desaparición del "cristal de plata" fue alrededor de las doce y las dos de la tarde, que es cuando mucha gente sale a almorzar.

— Bueno, entonces no fue ni el gran sabio ni la señora Neherenia. — Dijo Yagami y se veía bastante, bastante deprimido por eso… Le iba a tocar hacer algo que odiaba con toda su alma, pedir una disculpa— Gran sabio, señora Neherenia, en nombre de los señores Gremmory, del estudio y en el propio, les pido una…

— No te molestes, muchacho.

Sonrió ese infeliz del gran sabio mientras organizaba su maletín, salía del cubículo y se le acercaba pero, ¿Qué raro? No a Neherenia, como creí que haría, se le acercó fue a una enojada Beryl que cada que podía lo miraba mal…

— No necesito que te disculpes y, por el contrario. Ya van dos veces que vengo a este programa y además de poder ver a la reina que, caray, yo he conocido muchas mujeres hermosas en mi vida, como esta de aquí por ejemplo, pero…

— Ja, —le dio la espalda Beryl y se cruzó de brazos— Eres un infeliz de lo peor, Atsushi. ¿Haberte metido con esa loba cuando…?

— ¡Oye!

Se enojó Neherenia.

— ¿Pero de que estáis hablando, zorra? Todo el mundo sabe que yo, de todas las mujeres que trabajamos en esa mierda de serie…

— ¡Oiga! — Exclamaron todos nuestros asistentes del público.

—… Soy yo. Anda, que soy la hostia, tíos, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, joder… Faltaba más…

— Bueno, bueno, ya. — Se reía el gran sabio de escucharlas insultarse— No es necesario que se disculpe, Yagami, porque además de poder ver a la reina que sí, parece una reina de lo hermosa que es, me hago publicidad. No se imagina la cantidad de casos que han llegado a mi buffet desde que vine la primera vez a este programa y, bueno, creo que no tengo que explicarle que una buena publicidad…

—…Vale más que mil palabras, lo sé, gran sabio, créame que si alguien sabe eso, soy yo.

Hizo mala cara, aunque trató de disimularlo, ese idiota de Yagami.

— De cualquier manera, siento mucho el haberlos hecho venir hasta aquí, mediante un citatorio, y no se preocupe, me encargaré que se les indemnice como debe ser.

— Perfecto. — Sonrio triunfante— Por mi parte no ha pasado nada y, perdóneme pero, —giró a Beryl para que lo mirara— oye, Beryl, ¿quieres que me quede a representarte? Tranquila, no te voy a cobrar nada por defenderte, digo, esta vez…

— ¡Ja!

Y le dio la espalda de nuevo mientras Neherenia salía de su cubículo y claro, como todos nosotros, con el ojo cuadrado porque no entendía qué era lo que pasaba entre Beryl y el gran sabio.

— No, no te preocupes, gran sabio. Vete tranquilo que me imagino que quieres invitar a la españoleta esa….

— ¡Oye! — La detuvo Goku cuando ella, una enojada Neherenia, se le quería ir encima a Beryl para golpearla— ¡Volvedlo a decir, zorra!

— Beryl… Lo que pasó con ella no significó nada para mí porque…

— No, no tienes que explicarme nada. Vete tranquilo que cuando tú y, esa, se fueron a pasear a Nemesis, tú y yo ya no éramos nada. No te preocupes, no necesito que me defiendas, porque yo puedo defenderme sola, y mucho menos necesito que me des explicaciones de lo que hiciste o no con esa, con ella. Vete que no te necesito para nada.

— Puede que tú no necesites que te defienda, eres una mujer completamente independiente y eso, esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti; y no solo eso, además, me gusta tu olor, ah… Tu olor…— Y se le acercó para inhalar de su olor, del penetrante olor de su costoso perfume— Me encanta… Me gustaba mucho despertar y sentir este delicioso aroma en mi almohada, en mi cama…

— No quiero interrumpir, ni ser descortés pero… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te vas a quedar como abogado de Beryl, gran sabio? Aún no sabemos qué pasó con la copia del cristal de plata y, mis amores, el tiempo en televisión es costoso, muy costoso…

— No.

— Sí. — Dijo el gran sabio después de que Beryl, como por tercera vez, rechazaba su ayuda— Adelante, reina, yo me voy a encargar de demostrar que Beryl, es inocente, que ella no tuvo nada que ver con la desaparición de ese estúpido cristal. Es que, ¿de verdad, Yagami? Le creo que nos hubiera demandado por la desaparición del cristal de plata, es una joya que está avaluada en más de mil millones de eurofics pero, ¿por una insignificante copia? Por favor, eso sí debería darle…

— Esa, insignificante copia como usted la llama, gran sabio, —sonrió Yagami con malicia— les costó a los Gremmory más de diez millones de eurofics.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Gritaron Diamante y Galaxia al mismo tiempo. Y luego Diamante, que no salía de su asombro, preguntó mirando a Yagami…

— Oiga, no, no, no, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que una copia del cristal de plata puede costar tanto? Explíqueme eso, por favor, señor Yagami, porque no entiendo.

— Ah, sí, vera, señor Black, lo que pasa es que los Gremmory tuvieron que comprarle los derechos de autor a la legitima dueña del cristal de plata, es decir, a la señora de Chiba, y no solo eso. Además tuvieron que contratar a varios magos, entre esos, el aquí presente, el señor Flourite…

Una cámara lo enfocó mientras yo lo miraba sin entender nada.

— ¿Tú sabias de eso, Fye, y no me dijiste nada? Es el colmo contigo… Se supone que yo soy tu…

— Pues sí, mi reina, y así es. — Sonrió mientras se quitaba los auriculares y me miraba— Tú, eres mi esposa, y no tengo secretos contigo pero, bueno, esto era algo que no te podía decir porque no podía. Los Gremmory nos hicieron firmar, a mí y a todos los que trabajamos en la copia del cristal de plata, un acuerdo de confidencialidad, no podía decirte nada por mucho que quisiera.

— Ah, bueno. — Sonreí mas aliviada— Eso ya es otra historia, mi amor.

— ¿Un acuerdo de qué? — Pobre Diamante, ese debió haber estudiado más, es como muy burro a veces — ¡Ah! Odio venir a este programa. ¡Nunca entiendo nada de lo que hablan!

— Un acuerdo de confidencialidad, Diamante. — No lo podía evitar, me daba mucha risa verle la cara— Un acuerdo de confidencialidad, es un acuerdo que se hace generalmente por escrito, para evitar que los implicados divulguen la información de la persona con la que están teniendo alguna relación comercial, negocio o sociedad. Mejor dicho, es un acuerdo que no te permite, por más que quieras, ir con el chisme porque eso, bueno, si lo llegas hacer te puede dar hasta cárcel.

— Ah…. ¿Ves?

Se reía sin control.

— ¿Qué tanto te cuesta ponerlo en español, eh? Caray, sinceramente esta gente con estudio me desespera a veces. Válgame Kamisama…

— Bueno, entonces nos quedan como sospechosos, Diamante Black, obviamente toda su familia porque él viene es en representación de todos ellos, y Galaxia y sus trabajadoras.

— Oiga, no, ¿y usted cómo por qué está metiendo a mis muchachas en esto, ah, señora?

— Sencillo, Galaxia. — Me Rei— Todo el mundo aquí en _Fandom_ sabe que tú sin tus trabajadoras, no haces nada. Si es que tú tomaste la copia del cristal de plata, debió haber sido con su ayuda.

Así, y sin saber por dónde empezar para aclarar qué había pasado con la copia del cristal de plata, hice un receso. Creo que todos necesitábamos salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

— Receso de una hora.

— Pero…

— Dije, —miré mal Diamante que parecía que tenía prisa por irse— Receso de una hora. Nos vemos aquí en una hora, creo que todos necesitamos descansar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Pues resulta que nos cancelaron el programa, sí, así como lo leen, mis queridas lectoras y amigas… La cosa es que, bueno, era más lo que la productora estaba gastando que lo que estaba ganando, por eso, y después de aclarar que no había sido Diamante el que se había robado la copia del cristal de plata, nos cancelaron el programa… Fue muy triste para mí no poder seguir con el programa porque, bueno, es que las cartas que llegaban al estudio, las que alcanzaba a leer, eran buenísimas, ¡muy divertidas! Por ejemplo, en una que leí, estaban demandando a Saitama, el supuesto "sensei" de Genos, por calvo. ¿Ah, ustedes pueden creerlo? Pobrecito Saitama, nadie tiene la culpa de quedarse calvo de un momento a otro, que él, y su calvicie, asustaran e hicieran llorar a la hija de Nagisa y Tomoya, actores de "Clannad", pues no era su culpa. Leí muchas, muchas cosas raras y absurdas pero, bueno, así es la vida, a veces se gana, y en otras ocasiones (por no decir que en muchas) se pierde, como lo fue en esa ocasión…

Pero como me imagino que ustedes quedaron con la curiosidad de saber qué pasó con la copia del cristal de plata y toda esa gente, pues les voy a contar porque ese día, ese día me reí más que nunca. Resulta que cuando volvimos del receso…

— Bueno, retomemos entonces.

— Gracias reina y, mira tú, ¿alguna vez has escuchado que nadie sabe para quién trabaja?

Asentí.

— Bueno, gracias al receso que nos diste, pude conseguir una prueba que demuestra que Beryl no tuvo nada que ver con la desaparición de la copia del cristal de plata; aunque al que sí perjudica, y mucho, es aquí al ilustre señor Black…

— Oye, oye, — lo miró Diamante pálido, muy asustado— ¡¿Qué?! No, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso y no sé de dónde te estas sacando que yo…

— ¿Sí? ¿Seguro?

Lo miró con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en aquellos delgados labios…

— ¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso, muchacho? ¿Serias capaz de apostar? ¿Tan seguro estas de tu "inocencia"?

— ¡Pero claro que sí, con un demonio! — Se ofuscó Diamante y Vegeta llegó en un segundo a detenerlo porque se le quería ir encima al elegante y bien vestido gran sabio— ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Tú con tal de que esa mujer te lo…!

— ¡Orden, orden!— Pedí yo golpeando mi martillito sobre la mesa— Orden y, a ver, gran sabio, ¿a ver la prueba que demuestra la inocencia de Beryl?

El gran sabio salió del cubículo de Beryl, en donde se encontraba abrazándola muy cariñosamente por la cintura, y fue hasta donde yo estaba para pasarme la prueba que exoneraría a Beryl de toda culpa, de toda sospecha. El gran sabio llegó hasta mi mesa y abriendo su fino saco, me pasó un sobre, un sobre que cuando abrí, descubrí que estaba lleno de fotos.

— ¿Fotos?

— Sí, son unas fotos que le mandé a tomar a Beryl por, ya sabes, porque quería saber en qué andaba, y por favor, reina, míralas con detenimiento. — Se acercó para mostrarme específicamente una de ellas— ¿Lo ves? Mira, mira el lugar y la hora.

— Claramente se ve que es Beryl, almorzando, en la cafetería de a la una y media de la tarde, cof, cof, _stalker_... ¿Qué con eso, gran sabio? Recuerda que la desaparición del cristal de plata fue entre las doce y las dos de la tarde. Me da mucha pena contigo pero esto, no demuestra nada.

— No, tal vez esta fotografía no pero esta, —dijo mientras buscaba entre todas esas fotos y luego me mostraba— esta sí.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Este eres tú, Diamante!

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Hizo cara de espanto Diamante— A ver, no, muéstrenme.

En aquella fotografía se veía a Beryl mirando fijamente su celular y más al fondo, en el segundo piso, al fondo a la izquierda, a Diamante cruzando una puerta que muy claramente decía: "Acceso restringido". Todos los que hemos trabajado en sabemos que por esa puerta solo pueden pasar Yagami, o los Gremmory, nadie más que ellos…

Pues tuve que descartar a Beryl como sospechosa porque, la evidencia era clara, las fotografías (que eran muchas) mostraban claramente que Beryl no había hecho otra cosa que tomar su almuerzo, ver su celular y después ir al baño. Beryl, a diferencia de Diamante, no había pasado ni medio cerca de la puerta en donde estaba guardada la copia del cristal de plata, como momentos después nos había confirmado Yagami.

El gran sabio sonreía con satisfacción, la expresión de Beryl, que antes era de angustia, pasó a ser una muy relajada mientras que la del pobre _loser for ever alone_ de Diamante… Era de preocupación, de pura y física preocupación porque Galaxia, acababa de llegar con un tipo que, según ella, sería su testigo.

— Explícate, Galaxia.

— Sí, mire, —dijo y lo señaló— dígale, dígale usted, Ulquiorra, porque yo sé que ella a usted sí le cree. Como usted es un tipo tan serio y tan correcto…

— Esta bien, está bien, señora Galaxia, pero que sea la última vez que me hace una cosa de estas, ¿de acuerdo?

Le dijo como es él, con esa seriedad en la mirada.

— Reina, buenas tardes, señora, cuánto tiempo sin verla.

— Ulquiorra, —uy, qué tipo tan _kawaii_ , de verdad que por algo es modelo, es un tipo muy lindo— buenas tardes y dime, ¿tú qué haces aquí y en calidad de testigo de Galaxia?

— Sí, verás. Lo que pasa es que ella me llamó, y me pidió venir a este programa, que porque la estaban demandando por robarse una joya cuando ese día, ese día que dicen que ella y sus trabajadoras se robaron eso, trabajaron más que nunca.

— Lo siento pero no te estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Podrías ser más claro, por favor?

— Sí, vera. Ese día, yo la llamé temprano, temprano en la mañana porque, ya conoce usted la fama del: "Semilla Estelar". Conseguir cupo ahí para un evento es muy, muy difícil; y como el tonto de Ichigo todo lo deja para última hora… Pues, bueno, tuve mucha suerte de que me atendiera directamente Galaxia y no una de sus encargadas.

— Aja, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué pasó?

— Bueno, ese día la llamé y le pedí reservación para todo el lugar porque le queríamos celebrar el cumpleaños a Urahara, ya sabe, usted mejor que nadie conoce a ese degenerado. —Sonrió y claro, yo con él— No podíamos hacer cualquier cosa para celebrarle el cumpleaños, tenía que ser algo así, algo como le gusta a él, con mucho licor y rodeado de mujeres hermosas… Como lo son la señora Galaxia y las muchachas de su bar, por ejemplo.

— Ah… Ya. ¿Y? Eso no prueba que Galaxia no se robó la copia del cristal de plata, Ulquiorra, eso solo nos dice lo que ya todos sabemos, que a ella y a su bar les va bien, muy bien, demasiado bien para el gusto de algunos, como cámara y comercio, por ejemplo…

— Ah, no, —protestó Galaxia— yo ya les pagué lo que piden al año pero ya eso de pintar el bar, de cambiar la tapicería y de arreglar las habitaciones de los privados… Eso ya es otra cosa. A mí no me alcanza la plata y…

— Bueno, pues la cuestión es que sí prueba que ella no tuvo nada que ver porque, reina, mire. —Salió del cubículo y se me acercó para mostrarme… — ¿Lo ve? Estas son las facturas de todo lo que compramos ese día y mire, mire la fecha y la hora.

— 31 de diciembre, 1:15 pm. Pero, no entiendo, ¿tú para que me muestras esto?

— Ah, sí, —sonrió de nuevo— porque aprovechando que vine por acá a hacerle un favor, también quiero que me devuelva el deposito que me pidió por reservarnos el bar todo ese día porque, mire, la decoración, todo lo que usaron para decorar el salón en donde estuvimos hasta el otro día festejando, lo pagué yo. No me parece justo que no me devuelva lo de depósito porque…

— Ya le expliqué, Ulquiorra, que no se lo puedo devolver porque, ¿no se acuerda? ¿No se acuerda que el amigo suyo ese, el tal Kenpachi, me dañó todo un reservado con esa estúpida espada cuando se emborrachó y asustó a Aluminum Seiren? No, yo no puedo….

Total fue que después de explicarles que no era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando, y que si querían arreglar el problema que tenían, tenían que hacer como hacían todos los demás, escribir a nuestro programa con su caso, exoneré a Galaxia y sus muchachas como sospechosas y los despedí del programa. Y cuando los despedimos, enfocamos nuestra atención en el último sospechoso que nos quedaba, nos centramos en Diamante…

— Diamante, cariño, es hora de que nos digas qué hacías tú en…

— No, no, no, y no. — Me miró asustado— Sé a dónde quieres ir con eso que me estas preguntando y no, yo no me robé ese estúpido cristal de plata. ¡Tienes que creerme!

— Es que, yo te quiero creer. Te juro que yo no quiero tener que mandarte a encerrar por eso pero, al igual que hicieron los demás, tienes que probar que no lo hiciste. Tienes que demostrar, de alguna forma, que tú no te robaste la copia del cristal de plata, Diamante.

— No, no, —pobrecito Diamante, hasta pesar me daba con él… Es que él, es como medio tontito, él no sabe defenderse de esas cosas— yo no me robé el cristal de plata. Te juro que yo no, que yo no me…

— ¿No tienes cómo demostrar que no lo hiciste, no es cierto?

Asintió.

— Bueno, pues en ese caso, y debido al que al único que se vio cerca de esa puerta, en donde estaba guardada la copia del cristal de plata, eres tú, no me queda otra opción que retenerte en una estación de policía hasta que puedas demostrar que no lo hiciste.

— ¡No, no! — Pobrecito Diamante, se aferraba con fuerza del cubículo mientras Goku y Vegeta, intentaban llevárselo para la estación— ¡Yo no hice nada, yo no hice nada! ¡No me lleven por allá que, reina, ayúdame por favor! ¡Yo, soy inocente, yo no me robé nada!

— Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Puedes llamar a un abogado o en su defecto, si no puedes costearlo, el estado te proporcionara la asesoría de uno de oficio.

— Oye, Diamante, —le dijo el gran sabio, abrazando a Beryl, mientras Goku y Vegeta intentaban llevárselo— ¿quieres que te acompañe?

— ¡No!

Forcejeaba por soltárseles a ese par de bellezas…

— ¡Tú, tú eres tan ladrón y tan tramposo, que fijo me cobras una millonada y me dejas allá encerrado! ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme que yo no hice nada, yo no hice nada!

Yo, yo de verdad no quería que se llevaran a Diamante pero, no podía hacer nada, la ley es la ley. Los muchachos estaban a punto de llevarse a un descontrolado Diamante cuando…

— ¡Deténganse, no se lleven a Diamante para la cárcel, por favor!

— ¿Usagi? — Pregunté yo que no podía creer que estuviera ahí con su novio, con Seiya— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

— Es que, estábamos en la casa con Serena, con Darien y con los demás viendo el programa y no, reina, creo que esta vez se pasaron con la broma que le hicieron al pobre Diamante.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón, belleza.

Le dijo su novio mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, le dijo Seiya a Usagi muy, muy sonriente.

— ¿Broma? — La miré con confusión— ¿De qué estás hablando, Usagi?

— Sí, mira, verás. Lo que pasó ese día fue que…

Y cuando nos terminó de contar que todo se había tratado de una broma que Darien le había jugado a Diamante…

—…Y eso fue lo que pasó. Darien le dijo a Diamante que yo lo estaba esperando en esa habitación porque quería estar con él, que yo estaba muy enojada con Seiya por lo que él me había hecho y que estaba muy sensible, muy frágil y dispuesta para él.

— No lo puedo creer. — Dije sin poder evitar reírme— ¿Y tú por que no nos dijiste nada, Diamante?

— ¿Por qué va iba a ser? Por vergüenza. Cuando entré a esa habitación y no encontré a nadie, me sentí como un imbécil. Ese estúpido de Darien, como lo odio… Se aprovechó de lo mucho que siempre me ha gustado Serena, y claro, obviamente su hermana gemela, para burlarse de mí. Es que…

Ese día Usagi, la hermana gemela de Serena, salvó a Diamante de la cárcel. Gracias a que ella fue con su novio, con Seiya, y nos dijo lo que había pasado en realidad, no mandé a Diamante para la cárcel y bueno, es que aquí pasa de todo. Como a la media hora, cuando ya todos se habían ido, llegó al estudio Molly con su esposo, con Kelvin, a devolver la copia del cristal de plata. Resulta que ella, es animalista, le gusta rescatar animales salvajes maltratados y ayudarlos. Nos dijo mientras llamábamos a Yagami y le decíamos que teníamos en el estudio la copia del cristal de plata, que lo había tomado porque encontró a un perrito muy, muy mal herido y que si no hacía algo rápido, se podía morir. Que lo primero en lo que pensó fue llamar a Serena, pero como ella no estaba… Andaba de paseo con el esposo, su cuñado, su hermana y sus amigas en una de las casas del novio de Rei, de Nicolás, pues fue al estudio ese día, entró a la habitación en donde ella sabía (porque Serena le había contado) que estaba el cristal de plata, y lo tomó prestado. Dijo que le había costado mucho trabajo usarlo pero que cuando se concentró en salvar al perrito, que cuando le pidió con todas sus fuerzas al cristal de plata que lo salvara, pues el cristal desprendió una luz y lo curó. Yagami fue al estudio por el cristal de plata, se lo devolvimos diciéndole que nos….

— Mi reina, ¿estás lista?

— Mi _neko_ , mi amor… Todavía no termino de escribir y…

— Tú, fuiste la que aceptó la invitación que nos hizo Yukito; y recuerda que él es muy estricto con eso. Si le llegamos tarde, problemas, mi reina hermosa, tú sabes cómo es él.

— Pues sí, tienes toda la razón pero no esta tan tarde. La invitación que nos hizo a su matrimonio, y la carta que nos mandó, muy claramente decía: "A las siete". La ceremonia es a las siete y son las cinco y media, mi amor. Estamos sobrados de tiempo.

— ¿Si? Claro, tú qué vas a saber, tú no estás acostumbrada a viajar como yo. El viaje hasta el reino de Yukito, uno más de tus enamorados….

— ¡Oye! ¿Cuál enamorado? ¿Qué no ves que vamos a su, a su matrimonio?

— Ni creas que no me daba cuenta de cómo te miraba pero, bueno, es normal que te mirara como te miraba porque tú eres una mujer hermosa, eres, preciosa, mi reina bella…

— Gracias, mi amor, pero bueno, cambiando de tema… No sabes cómo me alegra que haya encontrado el verdadero amor y que se esté casando; mucho más me alegra que sepa toda la verdad, claro.

— Sí, más me alegra a mí, créeme que más me alegra a mí. A ver, ¿Qué te quieres poner para que nos vayamos? Tú sabes que yo, con mucho gusto, te visto…. Claro que me gusta más desvestirte pero…

— ¡Fye!

— Ya, ya, a ver, álzame las manos y deja de cubrirte que uy, no sabes, vértelas es hasta terapéutico, mi reina… Por ahí leí alguna vez que ver un par de senos así, como los tuyos, era…

Ese día nos fuimos para el segundo matrimonio de Yukito; ah, sí, es que no les conté pero, bueno, mejor lean lo que él mismo nos dijo, lo que él nos escribió dos semanas después de que se fue de _Fandom_ , cuando por fin regresó a su reino…

 _"_ _Hola, hermosísima reina, Fye. Según lo que me explicó mi hechicera, para ustedes solo han pasado dos semanas desde que me fui pero para mí, han pasado dos meses y en estos dos meses mi vida ha cambiado significativamente…"_

 _"_ _Les escribo porque quería darles las gracias. Muchas gracias porque el haber estado todo ese mes con ustedes, porque el haber estado en Fando York, el haber tenido contacto con tanta gente y sobre todo contigo, hermosa y amable reina, me ayudó a entender muchas cosas. Gracias a ustedes, que me mostraron que el amor es algo completamente diferente a lo que a mí me habían enseñado, gracias a ustedes, y al profundo amor que se tienen porque, no tienen que seguir fingiendo, me di cuenta de todo, de que no eres gay, Fye, en mi último día en Fandom. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que ustedes dos se quieren justo cuando nos estábamos despidiendo, cuando, tú, reina, me despediste con un abrazo y empezaste a llorar por mi partida; y cuando tú, Fye, no pudiste ocultar los celos que te dieron cuando la viste así, llorando y despidiéndose de mí tan afectuosamente. Gracias a ustedes, que me mostraron que el amor es entrega, devoción, y sobre todo sacrificio, entendí que Penélope no me amaba, que nunca me amo y que merecía, al igual que yo, ser feliz. Nos hemos separado, es decir, hablé con Penélope y le di su libertad, la liberé de todo compromiso conmigo en cuanto llegué de viaje. Ella se ha ido y, sin quererlo ni buscarlo, me he enamorado, por primera vez en mi vida, me he enamorado y, es increíble, es un sentimiento tan hermoso, que es difícil de explicar con palabras. No puedo explicarles con palabras lo feliz que me hace Akane."_

 _Quiero invitarlos a nuestro matrimonio que será este sábado, tranquilos, hemos hecho el cálculo y según me explicó Annabella, es una semana después de que reciban esta carta. Akane y yo nos casaremos este sábado y queremos que estén aquí, celebrando con nosotros porque de no ser por ustedes, no nos habríamos conocido y no seriamos tan felices como lo somos ahora. La ceremonia es este sábado a las siete de la noche, por favor no falten, nos encantaría tenerlos aquí y mostrarles, al igual que lo hicieron ustedes conmigo cuando me quedé en su departamento y, bueno, alteré su rutina y sus vidas, la misma amabilidad, la misma cortesía que tuvieron conmigo. Gracias por todo y los esperamos, son más que bienvenidos hoy y siempre a nuestro reino"_

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Yukito se separó de su esposa porque se dio cuenta que era una tontería que siguieran casados. Ella, no lo amaba y no solo eso, estaba enamorada de un tipo muy, muy parecido a mi Fye, y estaba esperando un hijo de él. Cuando estuvimos en la fiesta de su matrimonio, Yukito nos dijo que Penélope le había confesado, cuando él habló con ella y le dijo que entendía que no lo amaba, que era libre de irse si quería, que el bebé que estaba esperando no era de él y que, estaba enamorada de ese hombre, de uno de sus generales y, el que les digo que era tan parecido a mi marido; pues por eso fue toda la confusión, el tal Takahashi-san era muy parecido a mi Fye. Ese día estuvimos con ellos y nos divertimos mucho, mucho con Yukito que, como muchas personas que hemos conocido en _Fandom_ a lo largo de estos cuatro años de relación, se convirtió en nuestro amigo, en uno más de nuestros queridos amigos...

— ¿Por fin terminaste, mi reina?

— Sí, sí, mi amor…

— Que bueno. Sabes que no me gusta cortarte la "inspiración" pero, preciosa, allá en el estudio ya deben estar todos y nos deben estar esperando hace rato. Tú ya sabes cómo es tu: "Ex amor lindo". Chiba es insoportable, inmarcesible, mi reina. Yo no sé cómo hará Serena para vivir con: "El más churro de todo _Fandom_ ". Uy, no, de verdad que pobrecita, que pereza.

— Pues, como sea, vámonos ya mi _neko_ que, bueno, hoy nos toca grabar la reconciliación de este par y, hmmmm… Conociendo a Darien como lo conozco…

— Ah, tú tranquila, no te preocupes por nada, mi reina hermosa, mi sádica, perversa y sensual reina que... Oh, sí, no sabes cómo me gusta toda tu perversidad. Soy, adicto a ella, a toda tú, mi amor…

— Mi Fye… Siempre sabes qué decir para subirme el ánimo. Eso es tan lindo, tan dulce de tu parte, mi amor…

— De malas por el idiota de Chiba porque, es como tú misma me dijiste una vez que dicen en tu mundo y en lugar en el que tú vives: "Al que no le gusta el caldo, se le dan tres tazas". Muy de malas pero le toca grabar todas, todas las escenas eróticas que tú quieras porque primero, tú eres la escritora, segundo, porque firmó un contrato y tercero, porque sí. Si tú quieres que haga escenas eróticas con la mujer en tu, tu producción, lo tiene que hacer. De algo tiene que servirte que yo sea el productor de esa serie y claro, tu esposo.

— Oh, mi Fye…Te amo tanto, tanto, que siento que cada día te amo más, más y más…

— Pero nunca más de lo que te amo y te necesito yo a ti, mi reina hermosa, nunca podrás amarme y necesitarme más de lo que te amo y te necesito yo a ti… Vámonos, vámonos ya que no sabes cómo he esperado este día, oh, sí, nada me gusta más que hacer enojar al engreído ese. Camina que no veo la hora de empezar a grabar.

— Vámonos.


End file.
